À trois vitesses (traduction)
by AlejandrLelian
Summary: Thor va faire la fête chez des amis : leurs parents sont partis très loin pour passer un joli pont en amoureux. Mais il est obligé de retourner à la maison en se rendant compte qu'il a oublié son portable. Et quand il surprend Loki avec un curieux petit objet dans les mains, commence une fête très différente… - UA, lemon, traduction.
1. À trois vitesses

**Disclaimer** : tout l'univers de Thor est la propriété de Marvel, Disney et de la mythologie nordique. L'histoire appartient entièrement à son auteur : StarryNightXIX.

 **Warnings :** UA, lemon (le mot précédent mériterait d'être triplement souligné ahah), traduction.

Fanfiction originale publiée en espagnol par **StarryNightXIX** sous le titre " **A tres velocidades** " sur ce même site.

Petit update inutile du 8/07/18: juste pour dire que l'auteur m'a donné son autorisation! Je suis trop contente!

 _Note de la traductrice :_

 _Voilà_ encore _une traduction,_ encore _du Thorki, et_ encore _un UA, mais cette fois plus long que les autres – et ce n'est pas exactement pour le plot, ahem – mais je vous laisse découvrir ça_

 _StarryNightXIX pensait au début écrire juste un OS mais suite aux demandes elle a décidé d'écrire une suite, qui s'est révélée assez longue et qu'elle a donc coupée en deux parties. Donc cette fic a trois chapitres ! ^.^ Voilii, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **À trois vitesses**

 **Chapitre 1: À trois vitesses  
**

Le départ fut empreint su sentimentalisme qui caractérisait Frigga. Celle-ci se mit en devoir d'étreindre ses fils jusqu'à leur enlever toute leur capacité respiratoire, et de couvrir chaque centimètre de leurs joues par de sonores baisers de mère. Il lui arrivait d'oublier que ses petits Thor et Loki avaient laissé leur enfance derrière eux depuis déjà quelques années. Cependant, ils ne se plaignirent pas devant cet excessif et asphyxiant témoignage d'amour. Au bout du compte, ils savaient combien c'était dur pour Frigga de partir et de les laisser seuls, même quand c'était juste pour un pont de quatre jours. Elle allait sûrement les appeler tous les jours, même plusieurs fois par jour, alors que ce voyage était justement supposé l'aider à se déconnecter des problèmes du quotidien.

Frigga ne monta en voiture que lorsque ses fils lui eurent promis qu'ils ne feraient pas de bêtises, qu'ils seraient prudents, qu'ils mangeraient correctement, et à _tous_ les repas, et qu'ils n'ouvriraient pas la porte aux inconnus. Bien sûr, ils eurent droit au traditionnel « Thor, prends soin de ton petit frère », auquel Loki répliqua que ses dix-huit ans étaient passés et qu'il n'avait absolument pas besoin que quiconque s'occupe de lui.

Quand le véhicule disparût au coin de la rue, Thor et Loki échangèrent un regard complice. Leurs géniteurs n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir des projets pour ce pont, et tous deux savaient déjà très bien à quelles activités ils allaient dédier ce précieux temps durant lequel ils seraient libres du joug de la vigilance paternelle.

Thor pensait passer le week-end dans l'immense maison de Fandral avec sa bande d'amis. Fandral venait à peine de terminer de tout nettoyer, et de remplir la piscine, et le blond était tout disposé à en profiter au maximum. En plus, tout le monde savait que personne ne savait organiser des fêtes comme Fandral. Et pour son plus grand bonheur, il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour Loki – du moins pas trop – puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être surveillé pour ne pas faire de conneries. Loki avait toujours été comme ça, il avait hérité du sens des responsabilités et de la prudence qui, à lui, lui manquaient tellement parfois. Et, cependant, c'était ce genre de différences qui faisait que tous deux se complétaient à merveille, comme deux pièces de puzzle (deux pièces faites pour être ensemble, s'entend, pas de celles sur lesquelles on force comme des bourrins pendant trois heures avant de s'apercevoir qu'en fait elles n'étaient pas faites pour (1)).

Pour sa part, Loki ne pensait pas passer ces quatre jours entouré d'amis et de fêtes qui s'étiraient jusqu'au lever du jour. Ses projets étaient, en fait, totalement opposés à ceux de son grand frère : il mettrait bien à profit toute cette solitude. Il terminerait quelques projets sur lesquels il travaillait, en commencerait d'autres. Il se délecterait du silence et de la tranquillité qui peupleraient la maison et, bien sûr, ferait toutes ces choses qu'on ne peut faire que quand on est totalement sûr que personne ne peut nous voir ou nous entendre.

\- Tu rentres pour dîner ? - demanda Loki en milieu d'après-midi, observant attentivement Thor, depuis le seuil de sa chambre, mettre des vêtements de rechange et quelques affaires dans un grand sac de sport.

\- Non, on se fera un truc à manger chez Fandral. - répondit le blond en terminant de remplir le sac et en fermant la fermeture éclair rapidement. - Mais je peux rentrer dîner si tu ne veux pas être tout seul.

Loki fit claquer la langue et esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- T'inquiète, je crois que j'arriverai supporter ton absence.

Thor observa Loki un moment et lui rendit son sourire.

\- Au fond, je suis sûr que je vais te manquer.

\- Mais oui, Thor – Loki laissa échapper un petit rire, puis pianota des doigts sur le cadre de la porte de ses ongles parfaits – Alors… je suppose qu'on se dit à demain matin.

\- Plutôt vers midi. - le blond fit claqua sa langue et mit son sac sur son épaule pour se diriger vers la porte. - À coup sûr on va se coucher super tard, et j'ai pas envie de revenir avec une tête de zombie.

\- Ahaha, en effet ce serait mieux si tu pouvais m'éviter cette vision. - Loki accompagna Thor jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée, mais resta appuyé sur la rambarde pendant que l'autre descendait. - Amuse-toi bien, _blondinette_.

Thor laissa échapper un grognement sans cesser de descendre les escaliers. Il détestait quand son frère lui parlait comme ça, mais pour une raison obscure qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, il le laissait faire. D'une certaine façon, il lui avait toujours tout laissé faire. Loki était un enfant capricieux, mais terriblement intelligent. Il était capable de convaincre, embobiner et séduire n'importe qui avec ses mots, ses mensonges, et la vérité était que Thor avait toujours admiré ce pouvoir, même si parfois il l'effrayait. Après tout, personne n'était insensible aux charmes de Loki. Pas même lui.

Quand la porte d'entrée se referma sur Thor, Loki laissa échapper un soupir. Parfois, quand son frère allait chez ses amis, à ses fêtes pleines de filles et de garçons qui admiraient cette armoire à glace à la crinière dorée, il ne pouvait éviter de se sentir jaloux. Jaloux parce que Thor préférait aller s'amuser avec d'autres plutôt que de rester à la maison avec lui.

Cependant, avec le temps, Loki avait appris qu'être complètement seul avait certains grands avantages, et qu'il y avait de multiples, que dis-je, d'illimitées façons de passer un bon moment sans autre compagnie que soi-même. Il avait toujours été une personne solitaire – du moins s'il se comparait à Thor dont la vie sociale était excessivement active – mais il lui avait fallu attendre l'adolescence pour réaliser qu'exploiter cette solitude pouvait être _terriblement_ intéressant.

Après avoir passé les dernières heures de l'après-midi en complète tranquillité, Loki se prépara un dîner rapide et s'installa dans un des canapés du salon. Il mit le volume de la télé au max et regarda un de ses films préférés, qui se termina alors que la nuit était déjà bien entamée. Ensuite il monta au premier étage et prit une longue douche, profitant du plaisir de sentir l'eau tomber dans son dos à ces heures inhabituelles de la nuit.

Et, enfin, il arriva à sa chambre. Il ferma la porte par habitude, puisqu'il n'y avait plus personne pour venir le déranger, et passa un de ces immenses T-shirts de vieux concerts qu'il mettait comme pyjama. Ensuite il s'approcha de l'armoire, décala une des piles de vêtements tout en haut et atteignit la boîte qui était cachée juste derrière. Il la saisit et s'approcha de son bureau, où il l'ouvrit avec une impatience presque palpable.

Le voilà, un des ces _grands avantages_.

Loki avait acquis ce vibromasseur argenté à trois vitesses il y avait quelques mois. Malheureusement, les opportunités de l'utiliser étaient insupportablement rares. À peine avait-il pu se le mettre deux ou trois fois depuis qu'il avait osé l'acheter. Pas par honte, puisqu'il n'était pas particulièrement inhibé par rapport aux activités sexuelles, mais par peur que quelqu'un puisse le trouver dans sa chambre. Il n'aurait pas été très facile d'expliquer pourquoi un garçon supposément hétérosexuel gardait un vibromasseur tout en haut de son armoire.

Et en fait, il n'avait pas non plus de raison précise. Il avait toujours été curieux, depuis qu'il était tout petit, et, quand la puberté était arrivée avec son overdose d'hormones, sa curiosité avait commencé à se développer dans des directions un peu différentes. Et ça avait fini comme ça, entrant dans un sex-shop pour découvrir ce que ça faisait d'avoir quelque chose de plus grand que quelques doigts à l'intérieur.

Après avoir sorti la télécommande sans fil qui contrôlait les vitesses de l'appareil – quoi ? s'il devait dépenser trois semaines de salaire pour un foutu plug anal, autant qu'il soit un peu sophistiqué – , Loki rangea la boîte. Ensuite il ouvrit le troisième tiroir de son bureau et récupéra un tube de lubrifiant caché en dessous d'un paquet de feuilles. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et dévissa le bouchon pour s'en verser un peu sur les doigts. Sentir le liquide glissant et froid contre sa peau suffit à lui faire sentir une forte pression entre ses jambes.

Quelques instants plus tard, le dernier fils Odinson était allongé sur son lit, les fesses relevées et deux doigts enfoncés en lui jusqu'au fond. Il utilisait sa main libre pour s'accrocher à l'oreiller dans lequel il enfonçait son visage, et, même comme ça, il n'arrivait pas à étouffer les halètements et les petits gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. D'ailleurs pourquoi chercher à les retenir ? Il devait déjà être assez silencieux quand Thor dormait dans la chambre à côté : maintenant qu'il était seul, aucune raison de se contenir.

Après s'être dilaté ainsi un moment, son érection avait complètement durci. Son membre gouttait, palpitant, réclamant un peu d'attention, mais ce n'était pas ce genre d'attention que Loki voulait se donner cette nuit. Avec un gémissement étouffé, il retira ses doigts et tâtonna le matelas jusqu'à trouver le gode. Il le conduisit jusqu'à son entrée et poussa prudemment, sentant l'objet se glisser parfaitement en lui, grâce au lubrifiant qui enduisait encore ses fesses. Il lâcha un gémissement quand le gode fut à moitié enfoncé, et il dut fermer les yeux une seconde en se sentant si étiré, si rempli. L'objet était froid et contrastait avec la température de son corps, mais cela ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde : il finirait bien par se réchauffer. Alors il retira le gode pour l'enfoncer à nouveau une seconde plus tard, commençant à se pénétrer avec une lenteur aussi torturante que délicieuse.

Peu à peu, ses halètements et gémissements augmentèrent jusqu'à remplir la chambre. Il étendit le bras qu'il n'utilisait pas et attrapa la télécommande des vitesses. Il pressa le premier bouton et l'objet immergé entre ses fesses commença à s'agiter avec un léger vrombissement, lui arrachant un gémissement intense.

Loki enfonça un peu plus son visage dans l'oreiller, s'octroyant quelques secondes pour profiter de la sensation. Le plaisir secouait son corps par petites vagues qui faisaient trembler ses jambes. Son cœur battait en accéléré, et ses cuisses le brûlaient d'excitation. C'était ça qui faisait la différence entre utiliser un plug et simplement se masturber : se pénétrer exigeait une préparation, c'était un processus lent, mais qui offrait des sensations bien plus intenses que celles que l'on avait juste en se touchant. Loki avait atteint l'orgasme de nombreuses fois juste en s'explorant de l'intérieur.

Lâchant un long gémissement, Loki approcha de nouveau sa main de son entrée pour continuer à bouger l'appareil d'avant en arrière, encore et encore. Son dos se cambra quand la pointe du gode s'enfonça un peu plus dans son corps et atteignit d'autres de ces points qui faisaient délirer son système nerveux. Il haleta bruyamment et continua à bouger sa main, poussa l'objet de plus en plus loin.

Cette nuit il voulait l'enfoncer plus que jamais, se pénétrer jusqu'au fond, se remplir entièrement.

• • •

Thor s'amusait vraiment chez Fandral. Après quelques bières, quelques conversations anodines et pas mal d'effleurements de filles qui auraient été plus que disposées à se jeter à ses pieds s'il le leur avait demandé, le blond était assez motivé pour faire durer cette fête jusqu'à l'aube. Cependant, il commença à s'inquiéter quand quelqu'un lui donna son numéro et qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas son portable sur lui.

Au début il crut qu'il l'avait perdu dans l'agitation de la fête mais ensuite il eut un flash-back de lui-même laissant son téléphone sur la table de sa chambre. Entre Loki qui lui parlait et le sac de sport à remplir, il avait été assez distrait pour oublier de le mettre dans sa poche avant de sortir.

Dans une autre situation ça ne l'aurait pas tant dérangé que ça, mais là si. Ses parents étaient en voyage, et Loki était seul à la maison. Que se passerait-il si ils l'appelaient et qu'il ne répondait pas ? Que se passerait-il si son frère avait besoin de lui, ou avait des problèmes et ne savait pas où il était ? Peut-être même que c'était le cas, peut-être qu'il y avait des voleurs chez eux, que Loki l'avait appelé pour lui demander de l'aide, et lui il était là, à faire la fête, au courant de rien.

Soudain très inquiet à cause du film qui s'était fait, Thor se glissa entre les danseurs et les buveurs et chercha Fandral. Après lui avoir dit qu'il rentrait chez lui prendre son portable, il quitta la fête et commença à marcher dans les rues. Par chance, sa maison n'était pas trop loin de celle de Fandral, et il mit à peine cinq minutes à arriver devant la porte.

Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement en voyant que tout était en ordre : la serrure n'avait pas été forcée, les fenêtres n'étaient pas cassées, et Loki n'était pas attaché et bâillonné sur aucune des chaises de la salle à manger. Bon, il n'y avait pas de voleurs à la maison, et le plus probable était que son frère se soit déjà couché il y a des heures.

Après avoir monté les escaliers le plus silencieusement qu'il put, Thor atteignit sa chambre et récupéra son portable. Il était sur le point de s'en aller quand il lui sembla entendre un son venant de l'autre côté de la cloison. Il attendit que le son recommence, et identifia la voix de Loki. Comme s'il était en train de pleurer.

Sans réfléchir et de nouveau inquiet, Thor parcourut la courte distance qu'il y avait entre sa chambre et celle de Loki. Il haussa un sourcil en se rendant compte que la lumière était allumée dans la chambre de son frère, et toqua deux fois à la porte. Mais il n'attendit pas la réponse et l'ouvrit, entrant dans la pièce.

\- Loki ?

Thor s'avança vers le lit. Loki était couché sur le côté et couvert jusqu'au cou avec les draps et la couette, apparemment insensible à la chaleur qu'il faisait dans la chambre. Le blond observa comment son corps montait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration, étrangement accélérée.

\- Ça va ? Je suis rentré prendre mon portable, je t'ai entendu, et…

Pour l'amour de Dieu, qu'est-ce que que Thor foutait ici ? Il lui avait dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant ce foutu lendemain, et il était là. Putain, deux secondes de plus et il le prenait la main dans le sac, et c'était le cas de le dire (2). Heureusement qu'il avait entendu ses pas par-dessus ses propres gémissements, il avait à peine eu le temps de se couvrir avec ces maudits draps et d'éteindre le vibromasseur avant que cet imbécile n'entre dans la chambre sans y avoir été invité.

\- Je vais bien. - répondit-il, après avoir dégluti. Sa gorge était sèche et, bordel, tout son corps tremblait encore du plaisir de la pénétration qu'il avait du interrompre (à moitié seulement).

\- Tu es sûr ? Thor haussa un sourcil et s'approcha un peu plus du lit pendant que Loki le maudissait mentalement. - Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

\- C'est… - Loki ferma les yeux un moment et se força à respirer profondément. Il crevait de chaud sous tous ces draps, ce putain de plug était toujours enfoncé entre ses fesses, et Thor était à seulement un mètre de lui. Comment, putain de merde, était-il supposé aller bien ? - Je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar.

L'excuse fut stupide et banale, mais visiblement Thor la goba tout-à-fait. Peut-être même un peu trop, puisque son expression se fit immédiatement inquiète. Loki serra les dents. Génial, si maintenant il n'arrivait plus à se débarrasser de lui.

\- Un cauchemar ? - Thor vint jusqu'au lit. Loki tourna la tête pour le regarder et acquiesça. Il essaya de bouger pour arrêter de tourner le dos à son frère mais quand il se déplaça un peu, le plug s'enfonça de nouveau en lui. Ok, le mieux était de ne pas bouger. - Ah merde… Désolé pour toi.

\- Mais c'est bon maintenant. Ça va, tu peux retourner à la fête. - il insista, essayant un sourire. - Ne t'inquiète pas, vas-y.

Thor serra les lèvres, peu convaincu par les paroles de Loki. Il se pencha sur le lit et posa une main sur le front de son petit frère.

\- Loki… tu ne serais pas malade ? - il demanda, enlevant sa main et plissant les yeux. - Tu es brûlant… tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Les lèvres de Loki s'entrouvrirent, mais les mots ne vinrent pas jusqu'à elles. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé répondre à ça ? "Non, Thor, je ne suis pas malade, ce qu'il y a c'est que tu es entré et tu m'as interrompu pendant que j'étais en train de m'empaler sur un vibromasseur qui, bien sûr, est toujours enfoncé dans mon cul. Tu pourrais partir maintenant pour que je puisse terminer ?"

\- Je vais bien, Thor.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais enlever toutes ces couvertures… - dit le blond et – oh mon Dieu – il essaya de retirer la couette du dessus.

\- Non ! - Loki les tira vers lui, empêchant qu'il puisse les baisser et découvrir son corps à moitié nu, tremblant et enduit de lubrifiant.

Thor fronça les sourcils, intrigué par le comportement de Loki. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar, mais après il n'était jamais aussi… bizarre. Son comportement inhabituel ne fit qu'augmenter son inquiétude. En plus, il lui tournait toujours le dos et paraissait malade pour de vrai. Il était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, respirait plus vite que la normale, et même sa voix ne sonnait pas comme d'habitude. Mais alors, pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas ce qui se passait ?

\- Écoute, Loki… - il murmura calmement, s'asseyant dans l'espace libre sur le lit, sur la couette.

\- N-ah!

Putain. Putain. Sur tout l'espace qu'il y avait dans cette chambre, il avait fallu que Thor s'asseye pile sur la putain de télécommande du plug. Et avec précision, en plus : il l'avait ré-allumé. À la deuxième vitesse, au moins. Loki dut se couvrir la bouche d'une main pour contenir un cri, pendant que Thor l'observait, interloqué.

Loki venait de… gémir ? Thor déglutit et continua à le regarder, sans savoir quoi dire. Il se sentit soudain paralysé, gêné et confus. À chaque seconde qui passait, il comprenait moins ce qui se passait. C'était ça qu'il avait entendu depuis sa chambre ? Loki n'était pas en train de pleurer, même pas en train de crier à cause d'un cauchemar. Loki était en train de gémir.

Le rougissement des joues de Loki s'intensifia encore plus pendant que Thor continuait à le regarder. Il serra ses doigts contre ses lèvres, essayant d'empêcher les halètement que le gode lui provoquait de s'échapper. Ce foutu objet était en train de bouger à l'intérieur de lui. Et son grand frère le regardait pendant que cela arrivait.

Aussitôt Thor remua là où il était assis, haussant un sourcil. Il posa sa main en dessous, remarquant soudain la bosse inconfortable sous les draps, et fouilla pour en sortir la télécommande, sous le regard horrifié de Loki, qui ne pouvait pas croire que le blond était en train de l'examiner avec attention de très près.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Thor demanda sans même y penser. Il n'avait jamais vu de plug anal, bon, du moins il n'en avait jamais utilisé, alors il était logique que ça ne soit pas la première chose qui lui vienne à l'esprit en voyant une petite télécommande avec seulement trois boutons. Cependant, il fit honneur à son insupportable manie de toucher à tout quand il appuya sur le premier d'entre eux, sans savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Le gode passa en première vitesse. Loki se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous sa main. Il voulait dire à Thor d'arrêter de toucher à ça, il voulait le sortir à coups de pieds de son lit et le virer de sa chambre, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait bouger, ne pouvait réagir. Il pouvait seulement observer ce qu'il faisait pendant que le gode vibrait en lui de manière insupportablement délicieuse.

Le blond jeta un regard autour de lui. Il attendait que quelque chose se passe après avoir appuyé sur le premier bouton mais il ne se passait absolument rien, de sorte qu'il appuya sur le troisième pour voir si ça changeait quelque chose. Et tu parles que ça changeait quelque chose !

\- T-thor… ! N-non…

Et voilà. Loki avait recommencé à gémir, cette fois c'était certain. Thor baissa les yeux pour le regarder pendant qu'il s'accrochait aux draps des deux mains et fermait les yeux avec l'expression de plaisir la plus intense que Thor ait jamais vue.

\- Loki…

Cette triple andouille avait passé la troisième vitesse. La troisième ! Même lui ne l'avait jamais essayée, c'était de la folie. Les vagues de plaisir traversèrent de nouveau son corps des pieds à la tête, lui ôtant presque toute sa capacité de réflexion et de paroles, pour dire autre chose que des incohérences. Il se tordit dans le lit et serra les paupières avant de laisser échapper un autre gémissement.

\- A-arrête ça… - il arriva à murmurer en une plainte, ouvrant les yeux pendant qu'il étendait un bras vers la télécommande pour pouvoir l'enlever à Thor. - Thor, arrête ç-ça…

Et Thor leva le bras, empêchant Loki d'atteindre la télécommande, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement d'impuissance qui fit que le blond passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Enfin, il avait reconstitué le puzzle. Il savait ce qu'était cette télécommande, il savait pourquoi Loki était aussi brûlant et, putain, il pouvait se faire une idée de ce qui était enfoncé entre les jambes de Loki. Et le pire de tout était que de savoir tout ça ne le fit pas se sentir gêné, mais… excité. Sérieusement ? Loki – son Loki – utilisait un gode, comme s'il était une petite fille en manque ?

Évitant une deuxième fois la main du brun, Thor introduisit une des siennes sous les draps. Loki essaya de se décaler, mais ses mouvements étaient trop maladroits et tremblants pour pouvoir y arriver à temps. Le blond descendit sa main le long de son dos, le sentant humide et brûlant, et les glissa jusqu'à l'endroit où le T-shirt de Loki s'arrêtait. Thor laissa échapper un halètement quand il le toucha. Cette chose si dure et si rigide, s'enfonçant presque en entier dans l'entrée de son frère.

\- Loki… - murmura-t-il à nouveau, sentant une subite et sauvage chaleur s'accumuler dans son bassin. - Bordel, Loki.

\- T-tais-toi.

Thor se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il contempla quelques instants Loki, qui haletait, les lèvres délicieusement entrouvertes pendant que ses yeux, plus verts et brillants que jamais, essayaient désespérément de se focaliser sur lui, sans y parvenir. Des mèches de sa chevelure sombre, qui se répandait sur l'oreiller comme des plumes de corbeaux (3), étaient collées sur son front.

\- S-s'il te plaît…

Compatissant, le blond diminua la vitesse de l'appareil, le laissant à la deuxième. Le visage de Loki se relâcha un peu, mais ses traits blancs et délicats continuèrent de dessiner l'expression la plus excitante que Thor ait jamais vue de sa vie. Comment Loki pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Il devenait dur rien qu'à le regarder comme ça. Même la meuf la plus collante de la fête de Fandral n'avait pas réussi ça.

Sans réfléchir, Thor étendit ses bras pour essayer de nouveau de retirer les draps. Et Loki essaya de nouveau de l'en empêcher, s'agrippant à eux de la même manière.

\- Non, Thor – fit-il dans un filet de voix. Thor fut sur le point de ne pas le faire, mais la douce plainte qui sortit des lèvres de Loki acheva de le convaincre.

\- Je veux te regarder, Loki – sa voix sonna plus ferme et plus grave que la normale. - Laisse-moi voir.

Loki lâcha une autre plainte, troublé par l'intensité du regard de son frère. D'une part, il était terriblement gêné que Thor l'ait finalement découvert, mais de l'autre il voulait que le blond le découvre encore plus. Au fond, il désirait que Thor continue à le regarder de cette manière, qu'il connaisse toutes ses perversions et qu'il l'aide à continuer d'exploiter son corps pour les réaliser toutes.

Finalement Loki lâcha les draps. Thor haleta, comprenant tout ce qu'il venait de lui permettre par ce simple geste, et déglutit encore avant de commencer à retirer le tissu qui couvrait son frère. Thor entendit la petite voix de sa conscience lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas faire ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais même elle tut complètement quand les blanches et fines jambes de Loki furent révélées.

Pendant quelques secondes qui parurent des heures au cadet Odinson, Thor resta figé comme une statue, l'observant fixement avec ce regard de feu qui brûlait sa peau nue. Dans la chambre, on n'entendait que ses propres halètements agités et le ridicule vrombissement de l'objet inutile enfoncé entre ses fesses. Ce fut à ce moment, pendant que Thor le regardait et qu'il regardait Thor, qu'il se rendit compte de la bosse qui s'était formée dans le pantalon de son frère.

Loki gémit de nouveau, laissant tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux, sentant que la situation avait commencé à le dépasser. Quelques fois il s'était demandé comment réagirait Thor s'il apprenait qu'il utilisait un vibromasseur pour se satisfaire, et voilà que la seule alternative à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé était qu'il bande. Lui, si hétérosexuel et masculin, en plus d'être son frère, bien sûr. Voilà qui était une situation absolument surréaliste.

\- Ça ne te fait pas mal ? - demanda soudain Thor, et Loki ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Il se mordit la lèvre et se concentra pour que ses mots ne se transforment pas en un pathétique gémissement.

\- Non. - répondit-il, ignorant combien il était bizarre de parler de ça à son frère. - Si je fais attention, non…

Thor acquiesça, puis soupira. Il promena son regard sur les jambes – si blanches et si douces qu'elles paraissaient de crème – puis observa le plug qui sortait d'entre ses fesses. Le cylindre argenté vibrait sans répit, obligeant Loki à se dilater et à se mouiller.

Il sentit une pression plus forte dans son pantalon, et s'humidifia les lèvres avant d'étendre son bras vers le cul de Loki.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fa-AH, T-thor, a-arrête !

C'était incroyable. Thor avait commencé à pousser le plug dedans, l'enfonçant quelques centimètres de plus dans son intérieur.

\- Mais si je fais attention… - répliqua-t-il, d'un ton si calme qu'il semblait être en train de faire n'importe quoi sauf enfoncer un gode dans son petit frère.

\- Putain – siffla Loki, cambrant légèrement son dos. Il essaya d'ignorer le regard de Thor quand il le fit, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. - S-sérieux, arrête…

Et Thor arrêta. Il arrêta de pousser le vibromasseur, mais n'enleva pas sa main. Il bougea un peu sur le matelas et serra les lèvres en observant les pâles fesses de Loki, si rondes, douces et humides. Alors il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter, et même s'il aurait du se sentir mal, ou au moins obligé de redéfinir quelques petites choses dans sa vie, il put seulement esquisser un sourire.

\- Bien, alors je vais le remettre comme il était… - et il tira. Il tira jusqu'à le sortir presque entièrement, en s'assurant de ne pas l'enlever tout à fait. Il profita en silence du sifflement qu'émit Loki, et de la manière avec laquelle il cambra de nouveau le dos.

\- Ne le sors pas ! - ces maudites paroles sortirent de sa bouche sans son accord. Loki porta une main à son visage pour se le couvrir quand il s'aperçut que ça avait été _presque_ une supplique. Génial, il venait de supplier Thor de ne pas lui sortir le gode.

Il lui obéit presque instantanément. Il le ré-enfonça lentement, recevant en échange un gémissement de plaisir qui inonda toute la chambre pendant quelques secondes.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas de copine ? - demanda soudain Thor.

Loki était si immergé dans le plaisir et l'incrédulité que lui provoquait la scène qu'il mit quelques secondes à traiter la question.

\- Quoi… ?

\- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas de copine – et le blond sortit de nouveau le gode, sans effacer le sourire de son visage, pour le planter une seconde plus tard, faisant frémir Loki sur le matelas. - parce que tu aimes qu'on te la…

\- Ta gueule ! - Loki bougea, s'allongeant sur le dos pour se relever et lancer à Thor un regard qui aurait pu être furieux si il n'y avait pas eu ce voile de plaisir qui l'embuait. - Ferme-la.

Thor soutint ce regard quelques instants, puis bougea de nouveau sa main, recommençant à mettre et sortir le vibromasseur de l'intérieur de Loki, le pénétrant sans arrêt et superficiellement de la pointe de l'appareil. Son petit frère haleta mais ne détourna pas le regard. Tous deux continuèrent à s'observer un long moment, fixement, pendant que Thor torturait l'entrée de Loki et lui fondait en soupirs de plaisir. Il s'était préparé pendant trop longtemps pour que cette pénétration si légère et si subtile puisse le satisfaire, et il était presque sûr que Thor le savait et le faisait exprès, de sort qu'il le maudit en se laissant tomber de nouveau sur le lit et s'humidifiait les lèvres.

\- Va plus loin… - demanda-t-il, cette fois sur un ton moins dégradant, avant de lever ses hanches de draps. - Met-le moi plus profond, Thor.

L'autre laissa échapper un grognement excité avant de glisser un peu plus l'objet.

\- Ah ! O-oui…

Les lèvres de Thor se courbèrent en un sourire tordu quand Loki dut encore s'accrocher aux draps. Qui lui aurait dit que son calme et discret frère, qui n'élevait jamais la voix au-delà du stricte nécessaire, pouvait gémir de cette manière.

\- Tu gémis comme une fille, Loki.

\- Q-qu'est-ce que tu dis… ? - Loki leva la tête, et Thor put voir comme il avait de nouveau rougi complètement. - Tu es… c-crétin…

\- N'aie pas honte – dit le blond, et, ignorant complètement l'insulte, il bougea un peu plus le gode en Loki. Il baissa les yeux vers lui pour voir comment il glissait en avant et en arrière, et se rappela de nouveau de combien il était serré dans son pantalon. - Tu ne dois avoir honte de rien avec moi…

Loki dut retenir un juron quand Thor arrêta de bouger le vibromasseur, le laissant planté en lui. Il allait répliquer quelque chose quand il réalisa que le blond se déplaçait sur le matelas et se laissait tomber à côté de lui, se couchant sur le côté pour être face à lui. Avant que Loki ait pu s'en rendre compte, Thor avait passé un bras sous son corps et l'avait tiré vers lui, l'appuyant contre sa poitrine. À cette heure, le brun était si excité qu'il dut faire un effort pour ne pas gémir quand le parfum et la chaleur du corps étranger l'enveloppèrent entièrement.

\- Thor… - murmura-t-il, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux chatouilles que lui faisaient les mèches de son frère dans son cou.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il devait dire à Thor de s'éloigner, il savait qu'il aurait déjà du lui dire quand il avait commencé à bouger ce foutu plug en lui… Mais, putain, c'était impossible de dire ça quand, au fond, il voulait seulement qu'ils soient plus proches, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se fondre l'un en l'autre.

\- Shhh… - fit le blond, et Loki le sentit porter une main à une de ses cuisses, caressant la peau et remontant jusqu'à atteindre sa fesse. Il le sentit presser ses doigts sur elle, l'étreignant d'une force qui révélait son désir. Il écouta le halètement qui sortit des lèvres du blond, qui lui effleura la joue parce qu'ils étaient terriblement près l'un de l'autre. Et alors il se rendit compte que lui aussi haletait, profitant de cette étreinte ferme et possessive.

\- Tu ne dois avoir honte de rien avec moi. - répéta Thor, et il sembla à Loki que cela faisait des siècles qu'il avait prononcée cette phrase pour la première fois. - Je suis ton frère, Loki, et je dois t'aider avec ces choses.

Les doigts de Thor serrèrent la chair de Loki avec plus de force, se plongeant dans ce blanc immaculé.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Loki ne réfléchit même pas avant d'acquiescer, sentant un frisonnement pervers dans son ventre aux paroles de Thor. Il leva les bras jusqu'à la poitrine du blond et s'accrocha des deux mains à son T-shirt, tirant sur lui pour qu'ils soient encore plus proche.

\- Bien… - Thor descendit de nouveau sa main jusqu'à sa fesse pour lui prodiguer plus de caresses. La pulpe de ses doigts repassa la peau lisse et neigeuse de son frère de haut en bas, obligeant Loki à lever la jambe pour la mettre entre les siennes.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux entrelacés, Thor dirigea de nouveau sa main vers le vibromasseur. Il l'empoigna fermement par son extrémité et soupira.

\- Je vais te le mettre jusqu'au bout. - dit-il catégoriquement, sa voix aussi ferme et dure que l'érection que Loki sentait à travers son pantalon. - Et tu vas être un bon garçon et tout prendre.

Ce ne fut ni une question ni une proposition, et le dernier des Odinson frissonna de pure excitation. Normalement il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres et encore moins qu'on l'appelle « bon garçon », mais en voyant le gentil et tendre Thor lui parler de cette manière, dans cette situation, avec cet éclat si sombre dans le regard, il ne put que fondre.

Thor fit tourner le vibromasseur sans le sortir de Loki, et pendant qu'il frémissait de plaisir, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas essayé de le tourner avant.

Et puis il commença. Thor poussa le vibromasseur, suffisamment lentement pour rendre son frère fou, mais suffisamment rapidement pour que son étroitesse ne soit pas un obstacle. Le gode fut entré à moitié, et Loki serra entre ses doigts le T-shirt de Thor quand ce dernier continua à appuyer, s'en fichant que son corps ne soit pas habitué à héberger autant. Il poussa l'objet avec insistance, ouvrant Loki pendant que le cylindre disparaissait en lui sans cesser de vibrer.

\- T-thor… - gémit Loki, cambrant le dos dans ses bras en sentant la brûlure qui lacérait son corps. - Mon D-dieu, Thor…

\- Tu te l'avais déjà mis comme ça ?

\- Non… Jamais si profo-ah !

Thor sourit, satisfait de la réaction de Loki, et il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux noirs et emmêlés pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Il n'en reste pas beaucoup.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait ça. C'était peut-être une manière de le punir de l'exciter autant, parce que _c'est mal de faire bander ton grand frère comme ça, Loki_. Ou c'était peut-être parce qu'au fond il était terriblement jaloux de ce foutu plug.

Au bout de quelques instants, Quand il n'y eut plus rien à enfoncer, Thor s'arrêta. Il s'écarta un peu un peu de Loki pour regarder son visage, s'emplissant de cette vision. L'autre haletait profondément, essayant d'assimiler tout ce qu'il avait en lui, tout ce qu'on lui avait mis. Il fermait les yeux avec force, les lèvres rougies. Le blond eut une envie soudaine de le manger, mais il fit appel à toute sa force de volonté pour rester calme.

\- Loki – il l'appela, juste parce qu'il avait besoin qu'il ouvre les yeux pour se perdre dans ces océans d'algues vertes.

\- Tu l'as mis… tellement… p-putain…

Loki avait les lèvres sèches de tant haleter. Il passa sa langue sur elles pour les humidifier, et ce geste arracha un rauque gémissement à Thor, qui bougea sur le matelas pour donner un petit coup de reins contre lui. Loki gémit quand son érection entra en contact avec le jeans du blond, et cela l'encouragea seulement à répéter son geste. Thor poussa de nouveau contre lui. Leurs hanches se heurtèrent, ravageant leurs corps d'un raz-de-marée brûlant d'excitations mêlées.

\- C-c'est… tellement mal…

Les lèvres de Thor se courbèrent en un demi-sourire. Il savait ce que Loki voulait dire c'était une pure folie qu'il fassent cela. D'accord, ils avaient toujours été très proches l'un de l'autre d'accord ils parlaient de tout et s'aidaient en tout ce qu'ils pouvaient d'accord, malgré leurs disputes occasionnelles, il n'avaient jamais pu se séparer plus d'une semaine sans sentir qu'on leur avait volé une partie d'eux. D'accord, ils s'aimaient à la folie, et Thor était capable de tout, et au-delà, pour Loki, mais peut-être qu'ils venaient de franchir un peu les limites de cette relation. Cependant, il ne servirait à rien de s'arrêter, arrivés à ce point. Ils étaient allés trop loin, et même s'il se levait, sortait du lit de Loki et s'en allait, plus jamais il ne regarderait son frère de la même manière. Alors, puisqu'il était inutile de s'arrêter, ils pouvaient seulement se laisser aller. Et la vérité était que ça ne leur coûtait pas vraiment d'effort.

De toute manière, il trouvait ça drôle que Loki dise que c'était mal pendant qu'il gémissait et haletait de plaisir.

\- Mais c'est bon, non ? - répliqua Thor, et il tourna le gode à l'intérieur de Loki, qui laissa échapper une plainte sonore.

\- Oui ! O-oui, Thor, oui – il murmura, s'accrochant à son T-shirt avec plus de force. - C'est bon.

\- Alors ce n'est pas mal. - conclut le blond et, même si en d'autres circonstances Loki aurait pu énumérer la liste des raisons qui faisaient que cette réflexion n'avait pas de sens, à ce moment elle lui semblait d'une clarté irréfutable.

Après avoir éclairci ce point, tout devint plus humide et plus chaud. Thor commença à bouger de nouveau le gode, le faisant entrer et sortit complètement de Loki plusieurs fois, doucement mais sûrement. Sa main libre se chargea de relever le T-shirt du plus jeune, lui donnant libre accès à la fine et délicate peau de son dos, qu'il commença à caresser impatiemment.

Voulant lui rendre la pareille, Loki fit descendre ses mains le long de la poitrine de Thor pour les plonger sous ses vêtements. Il caressa son torse avec soin, sentant le torse rugueux et dur du blond sous la pulpe de ses doigts pendant qu'il libérait des gémissements entrecoupés provoqués par la pénétration que l'autre accomplissait. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir Thor torse nu beaucoup de fois – après tout, le blond profitait de n'importe quelle occasion pour exhiber son physique imposant – mais n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait arriver à le peloter de cette manière.

Thor grogna, satisfait, pendant que les sons qu'émettait Loki inondaient son esprit et aveuglaient entièrement sa raison. En quête de plus de gémissements du brun, il accéléra légèrement le rythme des pénétrations, enfonçant le gode avec plus de fougue dans le corps de l'autre. Loki se cambra dans ses bras, et le blond crut qu'il mourait de chaleur quand son frère commença à balancer les hanches, suivant le rythme qu'il imposait avec le gode.

En bougeant de cette manière, Loki faisait que tous deux se frôlaient l'un contre l'autre. Son érection continuait à se frotter contre le pantalon de Thor, et son genoux exerçait une délicieuse pression sur l'entrejambe de ce dernier, qui grognait d'une voix rauque à chaque frôlement.

\- Loki… - murmura Thor, sentant le souffle chaud de son frère lui effleurer le cou d'une manière follement excitante. Le membre dur dans son pantalon palpitait chaque fois que Loki se frottait contre lui, avec un désespoir qui faisait trembler son corps et rougir ses joues.

Sans pouvoir se contenir, Thor commença à bouger lui aussi. Leurs corps commencèrent ainsi à bouger en rythme, se cherchant, se frottant, se donnant du plaisir mutuellement. À un moment qu'aucun ne put déterminer, Loki plongea son visage dans le cou de son frère et commença à lui donner de petites et humides coups de dents avec lesquels il essayait de calmer ses propres gémissements. Et, bordel, Thor ne savait pas où il avait appris à mordre comme ça, mais la bouche de Loki dans son cou était du feu pur. Au final même lui ne fut capable de rester silencieux, et ses gémissements s'unirent à la symphonie que créaient déjà les plaintes de Loki et la vibration du gode.

Le cylindre argenté se glissait à présent jusqu'au fond de Loki avec une facilité étonnante, émettant d'obscènes claquements chaque fois qu'il entrait et sortait. Thor commença à l'enfoncer avec plus de force, plus de violence, s'acharnant sur chaque pénétration pour que le corps de son frère se torde de pur plaisir entre ses bras.

\- Thor ! N-ahh…T-thor… - Finalement, la seule chose que Loki était capable d'articuler était le nom du blond. Il ne pouvait se concentrer pour dire autre chose, ne pouvait penser, ni même garder les yeux ouverts. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était crier désespérément pendant que son frère lui enfonçait le gode jusqu'aux entrailles, et prier pour qu'il n'arrête jamais.

Thor haïssait cet appareil. Il le haïssait d'avoir le privilège de pouvoir se planter en Loki de cette manière, de lui procurer tout ce plaisir. Il avait du mal à croire qu'un morceau de plastique et de métal puisse rendre son frère fou. Aucun doute que si c'était lui qui était en train de se plonger dans son corps, il serait capable de lui arracher jusqu'au dernier vestige de lucidité. Si lui pouvait baiser Loki, s'il pouvait se mettre sur lui et lui donner de grands coups de reins encore et encore, il se chargerait de le faire gémir jusqu'à le rendre aphone. Et son petit frère ne penserait plus jamais aux vibromasseurs.

\- T-thor, j-je ne, _\- hnnn –_ peux pas…

\- Jouis, Loki.

Et comme s'il avait voulu satisfaire la demande, Loki arqua le dos une dernière fois en lançant un cri. Thor le sentit se répandre sur son pantalon, mais ça ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde, et pouvoir voir le visage de Loki alors qu'il se laissait aller par l'orgasme fut une compensation plus que suffisante.

Loki cessa de bouger contre lui. Il resta immobile, épuisé, tremblant sous l'écho du plaisir qui s'était emparé de son corps. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait avec agitation pendant qu'il haletait, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Malheureusement, Thor ne put profiter à fond de la scène avant que la pression insupportable son pantalon ne le ramène à la réalité. Loki avait joui, mais à lui il lui restait encore un peu avant de finir.

Incapable de se retenir, Thor poussa soigneusement Loki, pour qu'il revienne s'allonger, dos contre le matelas. Puis il retira le vibromasseur, appréciant la plainte que ce geste arracha à son frère. Il le mit de côté et bougea pour s'installer sur le corps de l'autre, un genou de chaque côté des hanches de Loki. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il porta les mains à son pantalon et l'ouvrit dans un geste rapide et hâtif. Il laissa échapper un halètement quand il sentit son érection libérée de la prison de vêtements, puis il s'inclina en avant pour s'appuyer d'une main sur le matelas, à côté du cou de Loki.

Pendant une seconde, Loki fut presque certain que Thor allait le pénétrer. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pensant à cette possibilité, tandis que son regard glissait inconsciemment vers la puissante érection de Thor, qui gouttait sur son ventre découvert. Ce qui est sûr c'est que le blond avait aussi pensé à cette possibilité, mais finalement il fut capable de se retenir. Il porta sa main libre à sa queue et commença à se masturber intensément tout en fixant Loki du regard. Il fit glisser sa main le long de son membre dur, encore et encore, se perdant dans la vision des joues brûlantes de son frère, dans ses cheveux désordonnés, dans ses lèvres entrouvertes et dans sa respiration encore haletante. Il suffit que Loki lui rende son regard pour que chaque recoin de son corps s'embrase comme mille soleils, et il commença à haleter de nouveau, tout en continuant à se toucher devant lui, sans honte aucune. Après tout, c'était sa faute s'il était dans _cet_ état. La moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire comme compensation était de regarder.

Oh, mais Loki n'allait pas rester bien sage pendant que Thor se masturbait et haletait sur lui, le dévorant de ses yeux bleus. Il leva une main et enleva celle du blond pour prendre la relève.

\- Mon Dieu, Loki…

Thor s'appuya sur le matelas des deux mains tandis que Loki de chargeait de répondre à ses besoins. Il le caressait de manière douce, mais intense. On avait déjà fait ce genre de choses à Thor d'autres fois, mais jamais de cette manière. C'était un avantage que Loki ne soit pas une femme, il supposa, parce qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il savait foutrement bien où, comment et quand le toucher pour le rendre fou.

\- C-continue comme ça, putain…

Les doigts de Loki pressaient la longueur de son érection avec expertise, prêtant une attention spéciale à son extrémité, qui à ce point-là était dégoulinante de liquide pré-séminal. Thor ferma les yeux un instant, se laissant porter par le plaisir qu'on lui offrait, de laissant entraîner vers l'abîme avec des grognements excités. Et au final, quand l'intensité de l'orgasme parcourut son corps d'une force foudroyante, il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour prononcer le nom de son frère en un gémissement grave.

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau des yeux, Thor se rendit compte qu'il avait joui sur Loki.

\- Merde… - murmura-t-il, la respiration toujours entrecoupée.

\- Du calme. - Loki lui fit un sourire et porta sa main – la putain de main avec laquelle il l'avait masturbé – à sa bouche. Il sortit la langue pour se nettoyer les doigts, et Thor le regarda attentivement, la gorge soudainement sèche.

Quand Loki eut terminé avec ses doigts, il enleva son T-shirt de pyjama qu'il avait gardé et se nettoya rapidement avec lui.

\- Tu vas rester ?

Thor, qui avait encore du mal à se concentrer après l'étourdissement de l'orgasme, haussa un sourcil et se releva dans le lit.

\- Rester ? - répéta-t-il, et il esquissa un sourire. - Je ne crois pas que je puisse retourner à la fête après ça.

Loki se recala dans le lit, totalement nu entre les draps. Thor se demanda si cela était un geste habituel, ou s'il le faisait pour achever de lui voler le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait.

\- Non. - Loki dénia doucement de la tête. - Je veux dire si tu vas rester avec moi ici.

Thor se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans cesser de regarder Loki, surpris de la demande. Il savait que rester ici après ce qui s'était passé était jouer avec le feu. Et maudit soit-il, il avait envie de plonger la tête la première dans ce foutu feu. Et, de toutes manières, il avait envie de rester. Il avait _besoin_ de rester.

Après avoir enlevé son pantalon sali et l'avoir jeté quelque part à côté du T-shirt de Loki, Thor se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Il accueillit Loki avec plaisir quand celui-ci se rapprocha, cherchant refuge entre ses bras protecteurs, et il commença à lui caresser les cheveux distraitement, glissant ses doigts entre les mèches emmêlées.

Quelques instants passèrent en silence, sans qu'ils se séparent même d'un seul centimètre, jusqu'à ce que Loki laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. - Loki leva la tête pour le regarder. - J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu m'aies découvert.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Thor de sourire.

\- Je suis très habile. - dit-il en se rengorgeant, tout en continuant de caresser Loki. - Rien ne m'échappe.

\- Dis plutôt que tu es un gros balourd – répliqua Loki -. Si tu ne t'étais pas assis sur la télécommande…

\- Si je ne m'étais pas assis sur la télécommande – interrompit Thor – je n'aurais pas pu t'aider. Et regarde ce que nous aurions perdu.

Loki fit claquer sa langue avec agacement, mais ses lèvres se courbèrent de nouveau en un sourire.

\- Tu es stupide.

Thor lâcha de nouveau un rire, et étreignit Loki un peu plus fort entre ses bras. Il se sentait soulagé de savoir que, même après cette étrange et inappropriée scène de sexe qu'ils avaient partagée, cette confiance continuait d'exister entre eux. C'était comme ça avait toujours été, juste… différemment.

\- Tu utilises ces machins depuis longtemps ? - il voulut savoir. Tout d'abord Loki ne répondit pas, et Thor se mordit la langue, pensant qu'il avait fait une gaffe.

\- Non - répondit enfin l'autre, haussant les épaules. - En fait je les ai juste utilisés deux ou trois fois.

\- Je vois. - Thor se recala un peu plus sur le matelas et fit descendre sa main pour déplacer ses caresses des cheveux au dos nu de Loki. - Et… - il hésita un peu, essayant de formuler sa question le moins brutalement possible. Cependant la délicatesse n'était pas son point fort. - On t'en a déjà mis une vraie ?

Loki entrouvrit les yeux et leva de nouveau son regard vers Thor. Il remua inconfortablement sur le matelas, mais ensuite se rappela que c'était avec son frère qu'il était en train de parler. C'était ridicule d'avoir honte d'une question pareille, et encore plus après qu'il l'ait fait venir avec un plug et que lui l'ait masturbé jusqu'à l'orgasme.

\- Non.

Thor sourit, sans pouvoir ni vouloir cacher son soulagement. Après tout, Loki était toujours _son_ Loki.

\- Tu voudrais… le faire toi ?

Cette question prit le blond totalement au dépourvu. Même si il y avait à peine quelques minutes, il était plus que disposé à se plonger en Loki, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse le lui demander de façon aussi directe.

\- Tu parles sérieusement ?

\- Oui. - Loki enfouit sa tête dans le torse de son frère, évitant ainsi de le regarder en face. - Il n'y a personne en qui j'aie plus confiance. Si c'était toi… ce serait bien. Je sais que tu te fais surtout des filles, mais bon…

Après avoir esquissé un immense sourire, Thor remonta de nouveau sa main jusqu'aux cheveux de Loki. Puis il se pencha et déposa un affectueux baiser sur son front.

\- Je tuerais pour le faire, Loki.

Même s'il ne le vit pas, Thor sut que Loki souriait contre son torse. Après cela ils ne parlèrent plus, puisque n'importe quelle parole aurait été de trop. Le silence de l'aube envahit la chambre, remplaçant les sons obscènes qui s'en étaient emparés pendant ces derniers instants.

Quand la respiration de son frère devint plus calme et plus lente, le blond sut qu'il s'était endormi. Après avoir déposé un nouveau baiser sur son front, il sourit et étira un bras comme il put pour ramener un drap et en couvrir son corps et celui de Loki.

Avant de se laisser emporter lui aussi par l'épuisement, Thor esquissa un sourire. Depuis que leurs parents avaient quitté la maison ce matin, il avait su que les jours de pont qui l'attendaient allaient être extraordinaires, mais ce fut à ce moment qu'il prit pleinement conscience de combien.

* * *

(1) Parenthèse inutile ajoutée par moi parce que franchement ça m'y a trop fait penser, voilà XD Petit souvenir à mes après-midi pluvieuses d'enfance à faire (ou essayer de faire, ahem) des puzzles (mais quelle enfant sage, direz-vous : eh oui !)

(2) En espagnol l'expression est « con las manos en la masa », littéralement : les mains dans la pâte, alors ça le fait encore plus XD

(3) L'expression originelle était : comme du jais liquide (enfin « azabache » ça fait plus classe que « jais ») mais comme le jais c'est une pierre, enfin une gemme, je voyais pas trop comment ça pouvait être liquide, et comme visiblement les métaux noirs n'existent pas (j'ai cherché) bref enfin voilà j'ai mis plumes de corbeaux même si, je conçois, c'est extrêmement cliché.

 _Voilà pour ce début ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait vraiment toujours plaisir, même si comme humble traductrice je n'y suis pour rien dans l'histoire et n'y peux rien changer…_

 _La suite arrive bientôt, elle est déjà traduite! Cependant pour des raisons de connexion wi-fi je crains que ce ne soit pas avant une semaine au moins... Je ferai au plus vite.  
_


	2. Découverte de la quatrième vitesse

_Hey tout le monde ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, désolée pour l'attente ^.^ Un immeeeense merciii à celles (ceux?) qui ont laissé des reviews, ça remonte trop le moral et ça motive vraiment! Je répète les crédits, parce que bon on sait jamais. XD Bonne lecture, profitez bien jajaja…*petit rire machiavélique*_

 **Disclaimer** : tout l'univers de Thor est la propriété de Marvel, Disney et de la mythologie nordique. L'histoire appartient entièrement à son auteur : StarryNightXIX.

 **Warning :** UA, lemon (eh oui, encore), traduction.

Fanfiction originale publiée en espagnol par **StarryNightXIX** sous le titre " **A tres velocidades** " sur ce même site.

Petit update inutile du 8/07/18: juste pour dire que l'auteur m'a donné son autorisation! Je suis trop contente!

* * *

 **À trois vitesses**

 **Chapitre 2 : Découverte de la quatrième vitesse**

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que le quatrième jour du pont s'était levé. Et cela avait une claire et nette signification : les parents de Thor et Loki rentreraient à la maison le jour suivant, chargés de souvenirs et d'anecdotes à raconter. Et avec le retour de la présence parentale, l'intimité et la liberté dont tous deux avaient profité durant ces jours de trêve disparaîtrait complètement.

Thor songeait à cela tout en touillant son café, le bassin appuyée contre le plan de travail de la cuisine et le regard perdu quelque part sur le mur carrelé en face de lui. Les quatre jours étaient déjà passés. Leurs parents allaient revenir et… il ne s'était encore rien passé. _Rien_ dans le sens où Loki et lui n'avaient pas partagé de nouveau moment comme celui de la première nuit, celle durant laquelle Thor eut la chance de surprendre son frère en train de se pénétrer avec son vibromasseur _à trois vitesses_.

Le simple fait de se remémorer cette nuit faisait naître un chaud frisson dans son ventre. Et, par malchance ou par fatalité, il n'avait pu se sortir ça de la tête depuis que c'était arrivé. Les souvenirs l'assaillaient sans cesse : le regard lascif de Loki, la manière désireuse avec laquelle se frottait son corps, le ronronnement du vibromasseur pendant qu'il se l'enfonçait encore et encore, et les délicieux gémissements que son frère étouffait contre son cou. Comment aurait-il pu oublier cela ?

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant pour le rendre complètement fou, Loki semblait souffrir d'une soudaine amnésie vis à vis de tout ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot en rapport, et il était aussi indépendant et solitaire que toujours avec lui. Même si, bon, il n'espérait pas non plus qu'il lui lâche un « eh, Thor, tu te rappelle quand tu m'as pénétré avec un gode jusqu'à ce que je jouisse en gémissant ton nom ? » à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

En réalité, le blond ne savait même pas ce qu'il espérait de tout cela. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas se sortir de l'esprit la manière avec laquelle Loki lui avait demandé qu'il soit le premier à se plonger en lui. Mais à présent il semblait avoir totalement oublié cela, et le temps qui leur était imparti s'était écoulé. Et Thor mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne désirait pas voir à nouveau les jambes nues de son frère, les sentir enlacées autour de sa taille tandis qu'il emboîterait ses hanches entre elles et que ses reins cogneraient encore et encore jusqu'à ce que…

\- Bonjour.

Loki entra dans la cuisine, l'air distrait, et se dirigea directement vers le frigo pour chercher du lait pour son petit-déjeuner. Thor décrocha son regard du mur et le fixa sur lui instantanément.

\- Salut. - répondit-il et il but une première gorgée à son café. Il avait passé tant de temps plongé dans ses pensées qu'il s'était déjà refroidi, mais peu importe. De fait il ne s'en rendit presque pas compte, trop occupé à observer Loki évoluer dans la cuisine. Il remarqua le T-shirt vert qu'il portait. Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà vu des milliers de fois, mais aujourd'hui il lui semblait plus ajusté que jamais. Et depuis quand ce jeans noir lui allait si bien ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la tentation qu'était le cul de Loki, dessiné ainsi sous ses vêtements ?

La réponse était si simple que Thor se sentit stupide de ne l'avoir pas trouvée avant : c'était parce que Loki était son frère et, évidemment, il n'aurait jamais pensé à le regarder comme s'il était plus que cela. Maintenant cependant, et après avoir partagé avec lui la scène de sexe la plus étrange et excitante de toute sa vie, il craignait d'être en train de développer envers lui quelque chose de semblable à une obsession sexuelle.

\- Loki – l'appela-t'il presque sans s'en rendre compte, laissant de côté sa tasse de café froid.

\- Hm ? - l'interpellé leva les yeux vers lui tout en mâchant un gâteau au chocolat.

\- Demain ils rentreront. - Thor appuya ses deux mains sur le plan de travail. Sentir le froid de la pierre sur les paumes de ses mains le fit prendre conscience de combien il était brûlant. Il se dépêcha de se racler la gorge avant de clarifier : - Papa et maman.

Le plus jeune des Odinson acquiesça sans montrer d'intérêt, termina son gâteau et se lécha les lèvres pour enlever les restes de chocolat de la commissure de ses lèvres. Thor dut réprimer un grognement en le voyant.

\- Et alors ?

L'indifférence avec laquelle Loki prononça ces paroles énerva tellement Thor qu'il s'en fallu de peu pour qu'il ne parcoure l'espace qui le séparait de son frère, le plaque contre le table et le force à arrêter de faire comme s'il ne se rappelait de rien de ce qui était arrivé deux nuits auparavant. Cependant, il se força à inspirer profondément et à dénier de la tête.

\- Rien. - répondit-il un peu sèchement, et il fit claquer sa langue avant de croiser les bras.

Loki l'observa quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules et quitta la cuisine, le paquet de gâteaux au chocolat sous un bras et son verre de lait dans la main, laissant derrière lui un Thor très irrité. Une fois seul, le blond serra les lèvres en une ligne tendue et fronça les sourcils. Loki se foutait de lui ? D'abord il commence et il lui demande qu'il soit le premier coucher avec lui – après lui avoir offert la masturbation de sa vie, bien sûr – , et maintenant il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être qu'il essayait de le rendre fou.

Et peut-être qu'il était temps de lui apprendre qu'on ne jouait pas avec la testostérone et le désir de Thor Odinson.

• • •

Loki cessa de prêter attention au livre qu'il avait entre les mains dès qu'il sentit que son frère était entré dans sa chambre. La porte de la pièce était juste dans son dos et il ne pouvait pas voir le blond passer le seuil, mais même ainsi il fut capable de déceler sa présence. Ce n'était pas incroyable, au bout du compte il avait passé toute sa vie avec Thor, il était tellement habitué à lui qu'il pouvait savoir quand il était à côté sans avoir besoin de le voir. C'était comme un don instinctif, un sixième sens.

Le blond ne dit rien, de sorte que Loki ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour lui demander s'il voulait quelque chose. Cependant, quand il entendit les pas de Thor s'approcher de lui, lentement mais sûrement, il ne put éviter de se tendre un peu sur son siège. Quelques instants plus tard, une des mains du blond apparut dans la périphérie gauche de son champs de vision pour lui arracher le livre qu'il était en train de lire et qu'il tenait encore. Au début Loki ne put que cligner des yeux, surpris, mais ensuite il se leva et se retourna, prêt à demander à son frère quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il apparaisse tout à coup et qu'il interrompe son agréable lecture.

Mais les paroles restèrent congelées dans sa gorge quand il se rendit compte que Thor était encore plus proche de lui que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé. De fait, il y avait à peine un peu d'espace entre son corps et le bois du bureau. Si ça n'avait pas été son frère celui qui était devant lui, il se serait senti acculé et même effrayé.

Thor l'observa fixement, de près. Ses yeux bleus avaient acquis une profondeur inhabituelle et emplie de détermination. Loki savait qu'il désirait quelque chose, et pouvait se faire une idée de quoi. Il n'eut même pas besoin de demander avant que le blond ne le devance :

\- Je veux le faire maintenant – dit-il, la voix douce mais à la fois autoritaire.

Loki déglutit presque sans s'en rendre compte. Il quitta Thor des yeux une infime seconde puis l'observa de nouveau directement après, haussant un sourcil.

\- Faire quoi ?

La question était inutile, il le savait. Cependant, il adorait asticoter Thor de cette manière. Il adorait faire l'ignorant, jouer avec sa patience, mettre à l'épreuve son dur tempérament. Il avait passé les trois derniers jours à éviter expressément le sujet, feignant d'avoir oublié ce qui s'était passé avec le plug juste pour énerver son très cher frère, se demandant combien de temps il mettrait à faire _le pas_. Et, sincèrement, il avait mis tellement de temps qu'il avait même cru à un moment qu'il avait fait marche arrière.

Par chance pour tous les deux, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Tu le sais très bien. - répondit Thor, esquissant un petit sourire sans s'écarter d'un centimètre de lui, l'observant aussi fixement qu'auparavant. - C'est toi qui me l'as demandé, non ?

Loki sourit aussi et se recula légèrement, s'appuyant d'une main sur le bureau.

\- Et tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à accepter. - répliqua-t-il, amusé.

\- Tu es mon frère. Je ferais tout pour toi. - répondit simplement Thor, comme si cela pouvait justifier n'importe quoi au monde, même les choses les plus scabreuses.

\- Même ça ?

\- Surtout ça.

Tous deux se regardèrent un long moment sans rien ajouter. Maintenant que tout était dit et décidé, ils n'avaient plus qu'à prendre un moment pour assumer ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Un moment qui fut suffisamment long pour profiter des dernières secondes de l'attente, mais suffisamment court pour ne pas leur donner le temps de regretter, bien qu'ils fussent bien loin de le faire. Leurs pensées suivaient une seule ligne de logique, comme si leurs esprits étaient reliés : ils étaient frère, oui, et ils s'aimaient. Et s'ils étaient prêts à donner leur vie l'un pour l'autre, pour quoi ne pas s'offrir du plaisir mutuellement ? Pour quoi ne pas apprendre ensemble, passer du bon temps ? La seule idée que cela puisse être mal semblait ridicule.

\- Alors… tu veux que je me déshabille ? - demanda soudain Loki, réussissant à rompre le contact visuel qu'ils maintenaient.

Thor entrouvrit les lèvres de surprise et inspira doucement. La question fut si directe qu'elle le prit totalement au dépourvu. Dans la bouche de Loki ces mots sonnèrent encore plus osés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, mais il aimait cela. Il adorait.

\- Oui. - répondit-il en un murmure un peu rauque, et il fit un pas en arrière pour laisser de l'espace à Loki. Cependant, quand celui-ci porta les mains au bas de son T-shirt et commença à le tirer vers le haut pour l'ôter, Thor y réfléchit mieux et l'attrapa par les poignets pour l'arrêter. - Attends.

Les yeux de Loki se plissèrent, intrigués, et Thor se mordit la lèvre inférieure en l'observant, tout en sondant les possibilités. L'idée que son frère se déshabille juste pour lui était extrêmement tentatrice, mais il y avait encore mieux.

\- Je veux le faire moi. - dit-il à Loki, s'approchant de nouveau. - Je veux te déshabiller.

Loki lâcha son T-shirt immédiatement, et le vêtement glissa de nouveau sur son ventre pour retrouver sa position initiale. Il rendit son regard à Thor avec intensité et essaya de contenir un sourire nerveux.

\- Bien. - dit-il et il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps pour laisser l'autre faire ce qu'il voulait. - Vas-y.

Thor acquiesça pour lui-même et leva les mains, les conduisit sur le corps de Loki. Il caressa son torse par-dessus son T-shirt, légèrement, de la pulpe des doigts, et soupira, se demandant comment il devait procéder. Il avait déjà déshabillé d'autres personnes avant, bien sûr, mais aucune n'avait été son frère, et il était donc impossible de comparer la situation. En plus, ces autres fois, cela avait été passionnel, quelque chose qui arrivait presque sans qu'on s'en rende compte, comme si ses mains dégrafaient des soutient-gorges et à baissaient des culottes automatiquement. Pourquoi perdre du temps à déshabiller quelqu'un avec délicatesse si ce n'était personne de spécial ?

Mais Loki l'était. Il n'était pas seulement quelqu'un de spécial, mais aussi, merde, c'était Loki et point. Il n'y avait personne de plus spécial.

Thor décida d'intensifier le contact et commença à parcourir son torse des deux mains, redessinant les lignes du corps de Loki par-dessus son T-shirt pendant qu'il suivait ses mouvements du regard, se mordant la lèvre.

Finalement, Thor conduisit ses mains vers le bas et les plongea sous le T-shirt vert, s'offrant un accès direct à la peau qu'avait caché le tissu. Il grogna légèrement en sentant la douceur de velours sous ses doigts.

\- Tu es très doux, Loki. - susurra-t-il, et il continua en montant ses mains le long de la poitrine de son frère, soulevant le T-shirt avec elles.

Loki, comme unique réponse, esquissa un sourire et leva les bras, laissant Thor terminer de soulever le T-shirt jusqu'à le lui enlever complètement et le faire tomber au sol, à côté d'eux. Quand son torse neigeux fut découvert, le blond s'humidifia les lèvres et leva de nouveau les mains pour le parcourir complètement, depuis les épaules jusqu'à la partie la plus basse du ventre, encore et encore, caressant chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il sourit en sentant que le pouls de Loki commençait à s'emballer sous ses mains, et leva les yeux pour trouver les yeux verts.

\- Tu es aussi très sensible. - lui dit-il, le regardant de près et sans cesser de sourire.

\- Et tu t'attendais à quoi si tu me touches comme ça, imbécile ? - se défendit Loki, faisant un effort pour que sa voix soit un minimum stable.

\- Oh, tu aimes comme je te touche… ? - Thor sourit, satisfait, et pencha la tête pour coller sa bouche à une des joues de Loki. Ensuite il continua de faire glisser ses mains sur le contour nu de son torse, sur l'endroit où sa taille devenait s'étrécissait, et la légère courbe que traçaient ses hanches. Elles n'étaient pas aussi larges que celles d'une femme, évidemment, et cela ne lui posait aucun problème.

Loki libéra un petit halètement quand Thor raffermit sa prise sur sa hanche, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa peau. Il sentit les pouces de son frère lui caresser le ventre, pressant, traçant des arcs autour de son nombril et au bord de son pantalon. Ces mouvements lui provoquèrent un frisson qui se répandit dans tout son corps, lui hérissant la peau et lui arrachant un petit frémissement.

\- J'adore comme tu me touches. - il admit en un murmure lourd, et Thor lui baisa la joue.

Les caresses de son frère étaient en train de le rendre fou. Il avait toujours pensé que Thor était brutal et manquait de délicatesse, mais la manière avec laquelle il parcourait sa peau détruisait cette idée. Il le touchait avec une douceur incroyable, éveillant peu à peu son corps, sachant parfaitement où et comment il devait appuyer, comme s'il connaissait chacune de ses faiblesses.

Thor entrouvrit les lèvres pour libérer un halètement humide et excité contre la joue de Loki. Il serra de nouveau ses hanches, les pressant avec fermeté quelques instants pour ensuite glisser ses mains vers le haut une fois de plus. Il parcourut des doigts la ligne de sa clavicule et sourit en sentant ses tétons durs contre la paume de ses mains. Sans hésiter une seconde, Thor attrapa un des tétons de Loki entre ses doigts et le pressa doucement, s'assurant de ne pas lui faire mal. Son frère fit un adorable petit sursaut, mais ensuite fronça les sourcils.

\- Q-qu'est-ce que tu as fait, crétin… ? - il demanda, le regard fulminant.

\- Ça. - répondit Thor, amusé de sa réaction, et il répéta le petit pincement sur son téton avant de hausser un sourcil. - Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- C'est bizarre. - répondit Loki en inspirant profondément, puis il leva le menton pour observer son frère. - Elles aimes ça, toutes les putes avec qui tu couches ?

Le blond esquissa de nouveau un sourire contre la joue de Loki.

\- C'est ça qui t'inquiète… ? Que je te fasse la même chose qu'à toutes les autres ? - murmura-t-il, surpris et satisfait à la fois. Que son frère se soit référé à ses flirts comme à des _putes_ était assez révélateur. - Tu es jaloux.

\- Et toi un crétin prétentieux. - répondit Loki avec un sourire goguenard tout en bougeant légèrement, écrasant les talons de ses baskets pour se les enlever. Il n'était pas vraiment fâché : Thor et lui passaient des journées entières à se lancer des piques pour s'agacer mutuellement. Bon, évidemment, ce n'était jamais dans ce contexte, mais tous deux étaient habitués à s'insulter sans réelle méchanceté. Au bout du compte, ils restaient des frères.

\- Du calme, Loki. - Thor passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, mouillant un peu la joue de l'autre, puis il s'écarta un peu pour pouvoir le regarder en face. - Là, tout de suite, tu es ma pute préférée.

Loki plissa les yeux et observa le blond quelques secondes, essayant de décider s'il devait se sentir amusé ou offensé par le commentaire. Sans arriver à trancher, en un rapide mouvement, il inclina la tête et s'approcha de Thor pour attraper sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, et la mordit fortement. L'autre lâcha une exclamation étouffée. En représailles, il lui pinça à nouveau le téton.

\- Mais arrête ! - s'exclama Loki, s'écartant et essayant de retenir son sourire.

\- C'est toi qui as fait le sauvage, petit frère. - murmura Thor, et il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre mordue, qui le brûlait à l'endroit où l'autre avait enfoncé ses dents. - Et, crois-moi, ça ne te va pas.

\- Ah oui… ? - murmura Loki en suivant du regard le mouvement de la langue de l'autre. Puis il tourna la tête et fit sa petite moue remplie d'innocence (un de celles pour lesquelles il avait le plus d'entraînement) alors qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre. - Et pourquoi pas ?

Thor sourit en voyant l'expression de l'autre, puis fit non doucement de la tête. Loki faisait toujours cette tête quand il voulait obtenir quelque chose, et de fait, il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à lui refuser quoi que ce soit quand il le regardait comme ça. Cependant, à ce moment, il découvrit que l'effet yeux-de-chiot perdait tout son pouvoir quand Loki était à demi nu et pris au piège contre le bureau.

\- Parce que ça m'excite. - répondit-il sincèrement et la voix rauque, puis il conduisit de nouveau ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de Loki, le tenant fermement une fois de plus. - Et je pourrais te dévorer.

Loki se remercia lui-même d'être appuyé contre le meuble, parce que ses jambes auraient pu le lâcher en entendant Thor dire cela, avec sa voix grave et rauque et ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui.

\- Eh bien… mais tu n'étais pas venu ici pour ça ? - dit-il en un murmure malicieux qui fit Thor s'enflammer de l'intérieur. - Tu n'es pas venu ici pour me dévorer ?

Pour toute réponse, le blond laissa échapper un bref grognement excité. Puis il profita de sa prise sur les hanches de Loki pour le retourner, non sans une certaine brusquerie, le mettant face au bureau. Les lèvres du plus jeune Odinson se séparèrent pour lâcher un halètement, mais il n'émit pas une seule plainte vis-à-vis de sa nouvelle situation, se limitant à tourner la tête pour observer Thor par-dessus son épaule, attendant qu'il continue de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il ait prévu de faire.

Le blond ne le fit pas attendre trop longtemps : ses mains se déplacèrent de nouveau le long du corps du plus jeune, parcourant cette fois son dos nu, depuis les épaules jusqu'à la limite du pantalon. Il repassa des pouces le sillon que dessinait sa colonne vertébrale, fasciné par elle, et apprécia le léger frisson qui parcourut Loki quand il approcha ses doigts de ses côtes. Il avait du mal à croire que chaque maudit centimètre de cette peau soit si doux, au point que la caresser devienne addictif.

Après un nouveau grognement, Thor poussa légèrement mais fermement Loki, les mains au milieu de son dos.

\- Penche-toi. - exigea-t-il, et il continua à le pousser jusqu'à ce que Loki s'appuie sur le bureau, s'inclinant sur la surface de bois, appuyé sur ses avant-bras.

\- Mais quel petit chef, hm ? - murmura Loki avec un sourire, sentant son torse presque collé au bureau, les mains de l'autre faisant toujours pression dans son dos.

\- Oui, mais tu ne m'obéis jamais. - répondit Thor tout en continuant à caresser la peau de son frère, descendant lentement. - Tu fais toujours tout comme tu veux…

\- Ne dis pas ça… - lui demanda l'autre, ajoutant expressément une intonation plaintive à ses paroles. - Je fais toujours ce que me dis mon grand frère.

\- Menteur. - Thor se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et s'inclina légèrement vers Loki, l'acculant contre son corps avant de terminer de baisser les mains jusqu'à son postérieur. - Hmm, Loki… ce pantalon ta va tellement bien… - murmura-t-il contre sa nuque tout en étreignant ses fesses par-dessus le tissu. - Je devrais t'interdire de le mettre. Je veux que personne ne remarque le joli cul que tu as.

Loki déglutit, commençant à se sentir excité par les caresses audacieuses qu'il recevait, de même que par la manière avec laquelle Thor le tenait pris au piège. Il eut un sourire narquois.

\- Maintenant tu aimes mon cul ?

\- Oui. - répondit le blond sans détours, et il pencha la tête pour atteindre une des oreilles de Loki et lui susurrer : - Et à partir de maintenant il sera à moi et à moi seul.

Loki contint à grand peine un frisson, puis haleta contre le bois sous son corps.

\- Tu sembles bien sûr de ce que tu dis… - murmura-t-il juste pour emmerder Thor.

\- Et quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu le seras aussi. - répondit le blond, avec un arrogance assez inhabituelle chez lui, et hérissa la peau de Loki.

Les doigts de Thor s'enfoncèrent avec plus de force dans le pantalon de Loki, caressant ses fesses avec hâte, désirant les toucher sans ce tissu entre eux. Ainsi, il ne tarda pas à entourer la taille de son frère pour atteindre la fermeture du vêtement et la dégrafer avec impatience. Puis il tira le pantalon vers le bas, brusquement, pour profiter de la vision qu'offrait Loki dans cette posture, le torse incliné sur le bureau, les mains tendues sur le bois, et le cul, à peine couvert par un boxer, levé vers lui. Ses yeux verts l'observaient avec expectation, sans reproches, l'invitant à continuer et à faire de lui tout ce dont il aurait envie. Et évidemment, il allait le faire.

Thor s'inclina de nouveau sur Loki, puis conduisit ses mains à ses fesses une fois de plus. Il en caressa la rondeur, de la paume des mains, puis porta deux doigts à la fente qui s'ouvrait entre elles pour la frotter avec insistance par-dessus le tissu, ce qui lui valut une plainte étouffée de Loki.

\- Tu étais tellement ouvert l'autre jour… - grogna-t-il contre son dos, se sentant brûler juste à cette pensée. - Tu vas t'ouvrir comme ça pour moi aujourd'hui, Loki ? Tu vas t'ouvrir pour ton frère, hm ?

Loki griffa la surface du bureau presque sans s'en rendre compte, agité par les mots interdits que Thor prononçait contre sa peau, comme s'il voulait que son corps les absorbe et se fonde de pure excitation.

\- Et toi… ? - murmura-t-il en réponse, regardant derrière lui quelques instants. - Tu vas encore bander juste en me regardant ?

Thor esquissa un sourire amusé et s'écarta légèrement de Loki pour lui rendre son regard sans cesser une seconde de le caresser.

\- Oui. - lâcha-t-il simplement, puis il sortit sa langue et repassa avec elle le sillon que la colonne vertébrale de Loki traçait sur la peau blanche de son dos.

\- Putain… - siffla Loki surpris par le geste, qui envoyait un courant électrique dans tout son corps. Il s'arqua sous la langue de l'autre et poussa en arrière, le cul inconsciemment cherchant l'entrejambe de Thor.

Un nouveau grognement, plus rauque encore que les précédents, s'échappa des lèvres de Thor quand Loki réagit de cette manière. Il n'y croyait toujours pas que son frère arrive à l'exciter avec tant de facilité, comme s'il était né pour être sa tentation incarnée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, hein ? - murmura-t-il en sentant le postérieur de Loki se frotter hâtivement contre son entrejambe, qui avait déjà commencé à se durcir. Le brun se releva sur ses avant-bras et tourna la tête pour l'observer tout en se léchant les lèvres de manière presque obscène. Ce fut tout ce que Thor fut capable de supporter et, presque sans s'en rendre compte, il porta une main aux cheveux de Loki pour enfoncer ses doigts dans les mèches sombres et le tirer vers lui, le forçant à lever le menton pour que son corps soit totalement arqué sur le bureau. - Tu veux ça ? - Complètement possédé par la luxure que Loki faisait naître en lui, Thor poussa son bassin en avant et se frotta sans honte contre les fesses de son frère, qui gémit en remarquant le membre durci de l'autre à travers le tissu.

\- T-thor… ! - articula difficilement Loki, et il ferma les yeux en sentant que la bosse qui se frottait contre lui devenait de plus en plus grande, de plus en plus dure.

Il aimait que Thor se frotte comme ça, qu'il le tente, qu'il force son corps. Il aimait qu'il lui tire les cheveux et qu'il lui parle de cette manière, la voix cassée par le désir. Il adorait que son frère, si noble et responsable, perde ainsi le contrôle juste à cause de lui, comme s'il avait la faculté de l'ensorceler. Il aimait se soumettre parce que c'était de cette manière qu'il pouvait prouver l'authentique pouvoir qu'il avait sur Thor.

\- C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, pas vrai ? - continua Thor en sifflant, toujours se bougeant, se frottant contre Loki, lui tirant les cheveux et obligeant ses hanches à donner de petits coups contre le bureau. - C'est pour ça que tu te mettais un gode : tu voulais savoir comment ça faisait d'en avoir une pour de vrai. Et maintenant tu vas le découvrir. Tu es satisfait, Loki ?

Loki acquiesça presque instantanément, juste avant de fermer les yeux et de s'arquer encore plus. Il était dur, très dur à cause de ce que Thor faisait et disait. Il sentait son érection à l'étroit dans son boxer et contre le bureau.

\- Moi aussi j'avais envie de savoir ce que ça faisait d'être en toi. - tout à coup les caresses de Thor cessèrent, et Loki émit un gémissement de mécontentement, entrecoupé quand l'autre lui tira de nouveau les cheveux. - J'ai pensé à ça chaque seconde depuis l'autre nuit… et toi pendant ce temps, tu m'ignorais. Tu me rends fou, mais ça a toujours été ton intention. Ça t'amuse de me rendre fou…

\- J'adore te rendre fou. - confessa Loki en haletant, souriant malicieusement. - Comme maintenant.

Thor fronça les sourcils et tira un peu plus Loki, pour qu'il se relève et soit debout face au bureau. Il encercla son torse de la main qui ne lui tirait pas les cheveux et l'attira vers lui, collant son dos contre son propre torse.

\- Tais-toi. - lui ordonna-t-il en un grognement avant d'approcher sa bouche de son cou et d'inspirer une profonde bouffée du parfum sucré qu'émanait sa peau.

\- Mais c'est vrai. - répliqua Loki sans cesser de sourire avec la même suffisance, et il porta les mains à l'avant-bras qui entourant son torse pour la caresser délicatement. - J'adore que tu perdes la tête pour moi… - dit-il en un ronronnement malicieux, et il tourna la tête une fois de plus pour regarder le blond, la malice illuminant ses yeux. - J'ai écouté comment tu te branlais, ces jours-ci, tu sais ? Je t'entendais chuchoter mon nom en te masturbant. Je parie que tu bandes rien qu'en pensant que tu pourrais terminer entre mes jambes…

\- Tais-toi. - répéta Thor plus brusquement, puis il serra les lèvres. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir honte ou peur des mots de Loki, pas après l'avoir surpris se pénétrant avec un vibromasseur. - Tu es méchant. - susurra-t-il, et il répartit plusieurs baisers dans le cou de l'autre, les soulignant de sa langue. Loki soupira avec plaisir et lâcha un léger gémissement quand son frère enfonça ses dents dans sa nuque. - Tu es très méchant.

\- Et tu penses faire quelque chose pour ça… ? - murmura Loki, laissant tomber sa tête sur le côté pour recevoir avec plus de facilité les baisers et morsures.

\- Quel frère serais-je si je ne te punissais pas quand tu n'es pas sage… ? - Thor écarta ses cheveux du cou et lui lécha la peau plusieurs fois, la savourant comme si c'était le plus exquis des mets. Il appréciait de voir la peau de Loki rougir sous ses attentions, comme s'il peignait sur une toile blanche avec ses lèvres.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas fa- _hnnn_ …

Les mots de Loki se perdirent en un gémissement quand Thor glissa un bras le long de son torse et atteignit son entrejambe avec la main. Ses doigts épousèrent la forme de son érection qui sursauta sous le tissu et commencèrent à la serrer d'une manière aussi lente que délicieuse.

\- Thor… - Loki baissa les yeux vers la main qui le touchait puis rejeta la tête en arrière, l'appuyant sur l'épaule de l'autre.

\- L'autre jour je n'ai pas pu prêter beaucoup d'attention à cet endroit-là. - expliqua Thor, souriant en voyant le membre de Loki aussi tendu sous ses doigts et son sous-vêtement. - Peut-être devrais-je te donner une compensation…

\- M-mais… - Loki plissa les yeux et haleta encore – je croyais que… tu voulais…

\- Je vais aussi te prendre. - éclaircit le blond avant que Loki ne poursuive. - Mais tout d'abord je pense exploiter tout ton corps. Le tester. Le marquer.

Loki attrapa le poignet de Thor avec force en le sentant serrer de nouveau son membre, le parcourir de haut en bas et s'arrêtant quelques secondes à sa base. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sanglota de pur plaisir après que le blond haleta contre son oreille.

\- Je te ferai crier entre mes bras. - lui promit son frère en un murmure, puis il tira brusquement sur le boxer de Loki qui descendit jusqu'à mi-cuisses.

Le brun bougea entre le bureau et le torse de Thor, excité et inquiet par l'attente. Son corps tremblait rien qu'en imaginant tout ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. Et la vérité était qu'il avait beaucoup pensé à ce moment, dans beaucoup de situations, et surtout depuis la nuit du plug. Il n'allait pas nier qu'il avait désiré de toute sa volonté que Thor possède enfin son corps, malgré la peur. Pas la peur que son frère ne le blesse, bien sûr, il savait que ce serait la dernière chose que ferait le blond, mais peur que tout cela soit trop… froid. Au bout du compte, ce qui s'était passé l'autre nuit avait été spontané, quelque chose qui était arrivé lorsque Thor et lui étaient à la limite de l'excitation. La seule chose qu'ils avaient fait était se laisser aller. Cette fois, cependant, ils devaient tout commencer à zéro, et Loki avait eu peur que la flamme ne s'allume pas avec autant de facilité, que tout soit forcé, mécanique.

Maintenant il se rendait compte que toutes ces craintes avaient été une énorme bêtise. Froid ? Bon, il était évident qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait être plus chaud. Et mécanique ? Putain, la luxure courait entre eux comme une rivière de lave en fusion. Tout était comme cela devait l'être : lent et naturel. Personne ne jouait, le désir était réel. Il le savait par la manière avec laquelle battait son cœur. Il le savait par comment Thor embrassait son cou et haletait contre sa peau. Il le savait par l'atmosphère, qui avait commencé à s'imprégner du désir de sexe qui émanait des frères Odinson.

Thor gémit doucement, inconsciemment, en se rendant compte qu'il avait le corps nu de Loki à son entière disposition. Il monta de nouveau sa main jusqu'à atteindre le ventre de l'autre et son index repassa le cercle parfait du nombril. Son frère frissonna au contact.

\- Comment tu voulais que je ne me masturbe pas en pensant à ça… ? - susurra Thor, puis il baissa la main jusqu'à atteindre l'érection de Loki à nouveau. Il la prit entre ses doigts avec soin et la caressa doucement. - Tu es doux absolument partout. - dit-il après avoir arraché un gémissement à Loki. - Je parie que tu es encore plus doux à l'intérieur…

Thor… - pressa Loki, et il mit une main sur celle de son frère. - Touche-moi plus…

Thor esquissa un sourire malicieux et fit claquer sa langue.

\- Qui me dis toujours que je suis trop impatient ? - dit-il avant de laisser une petite morsure sur l'épaule de l'autre. - Je te toucherai plus si tu enlèves tes mains et que tu es sage.

Loki sanglota à la réponse, mais enleva sa main, tenté par l'offre, et laissa Thor faire ce qu'il voulait. En récompense, le blond tint parole et caressa son érection avec plus d'intensité, la parcourant des doigts et insistant du pouce sur son extrémité. Son petit frère se tordit de plaisir entre ses bras et se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de contenir les gémissements qui s'envolèrent tout de même dans la chambre. Thor observa avec attention chacune des ses réactions, gravées au feu dans sa mémoire. Il aimait particulièrement comment les joues de Loki s'enflammaient peu à peu, se couvrant d'un rouge qui concurrençait même celui de ses lèvres. Il aimait aussi le vague dans lequel se perdait son regard, comme si le fait de voir ou non n'avait plus d'importance pendant qu'il s'occupait de son corps ses yeux verts s'inondaient de plaisir, brillaient d'une force spéciale.

\- Putain, tu devrais te voir… - lui dit-il, et il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux pour inhaler entre ses mèches de jais. Il caressa sa nuque avec sa bouche et sa lécha sans cesser de bouger sa main sur l'érection qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. - On te mangerait, Loki.

Thor baissa la main jusqu'à la base du membre de son frère et la serra avec soin. Loki siffla et arqua le dos contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu devrais te voir… - répéta Thor, se sentant envahi par la chaleur la plus suffocante et délicieuse qu'il avait connu de sa vie. Il enleva son visage de la crinière de Loki et tourna la tête pour lui embrasser la joue. - Tu vas te voir.

Avant que Loki ait pu demander le sens de cette étrange affirmation – bien qu'en réalité il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir former une phrase avec un minimum de cohérence –, Thor se retourna, l'emportant avec lui sans cesser de le toucher d'une main et d'entourer son torse de l'autre. Le brun cligna des yeux, étourdi par les caresses et par le soudain changement de position, et ce fut alors qu'il se vit.

\- Q-qu'est-ce que tu fous ? - articula-t-il entre halètements, et il cligna des yeux encore une fois pour se rendre compte que ce qu'il avait devant lui était un miroir. Le miroir qui était sur le battant de son armoire.

\- Regarde-toi, Loki… - la voix de Thor sonnait rauque alors que ses yeux bleus se plantaient sur la surface de verre et dévoraient l'image que Loki offrait. - Tu devrais être interdit… mais même comme ça je te voudrais.

Les lèvres humides de Loki se séparèrent pour libérer un nouveau gémissement. Il ferma les yeux, aussi honteux qu'excité de s'être vu dans le miroir, et fit non de la tête.

\- Tu es… incapable de fermer la bouche, putain… ? - lui dit Thor, et il s'accrocha avec force au bras qui retenait son torse, ébranlé par le plaisir.

Le blond sourit sans dévier le regard du miroir. Grâce à lui, il pouvait apprécier des détails qu'il ne voyait pas depuis sa position, comme la manière avec laquelle les cuisses de Loki tremblaient, ou comment il contractait son ventre chaque fois qu'il passait sa main sur sa bite.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'aimais pas que je te parle pendant que je te touche. - et Thor entoura l'extrémité du membre de Loki avec ses doigts pour concentrer ses attentions sur lui, les faisant plus douces. Il repassa la fente du bout de la pulpe du pouce et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son frère. - Je peux sentir comme tu gouttes chaque fois que je te dis quelque chose.

Loki ouvrit de nouveau les yeux avec l'intention de lancer un regard furieux à Thor mais il fut incapable de faire autre chose que l'observer. Il resta hypnotisé par le reflet que renvoyait le miroir, non par lui, non par son propre corps tremblant et ardent, mais par la scène en général. Il était totalement nu dans les bras de Thor, qui le soutenait littéralement pour que le plaisir – celui qui avait transformé ses extrémités en gélatine pure – ne lui fasse pas perdre l'usage de ses jambes et qu'il ne tombe pas de tout son long sur le sol. Et le meilleur n'était pas cela, le meilleur n'était pas d'être témoin de leur proximité, et pas même de pouvoir voir comment son frère le masturbait. Non, le meilleur était sans hésitation le regard qu'il y avait dans ses yeux bleus. C'était un regard intense, profond, très Thor, mais son intensité semblait multipliée par cent. De sorte que ses yeux s'étaient transformés en puits de luxure sans fond, trous noirs par lesquels Loki se laissait absorber délicieusement. Son frère s'était emparé de lui par ses yeux, il avait dévoré son âme. La preuve la plus évidente était qu'il adorait ce qu'il voyait. Il adorait se voir lui-même, le boxer aux genoux, criant de délice, complètement soumis à Thor. C'était si obscène, c'était si incorrect, c'était si mal que cela en devenait parfait.

\- Loki – Thor grogna son nom, et Loki se força à garder les yeux ouverts, même s'il désirait pouvoir les fermer et se soumettre entièrement. - Loki, ouvre les jambes…

Loki obéit sans poser de question. Il ouvrit les jambes et observa son reflet faire de même, se retrouvant dans une position provocatrice et indécente.

\- Tu vois cet espace… ? - dit Thor, et Loki sentit son souffle comme du feu contre son cou. Il répondit à la question par un long et intense gémissement, et alors son frère poursuivit : - L'espace qu'il y a entre tes genoux, entre tes cuisses… - il indiqua, et se lécha les lèvres presque inconsciemment avant d'affirmer avec netteté : - Cet espace est à moi. Seulement à moi, Loki.

Ses mots avaient une intonation sombre, comme d'avertissement. Comme si Loki était capable de faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

\- Tu es à moi, Loki.

\- O-oui Thor… - confirma en murmurant le concerné -. Seulement à – _ahhhh_ – toi…

L'aîné Odinson acquiesça, satisfait, et augmenta une dernière fois l'intensité de la masturbation. Loki laissa ses yeux se fermer, incapable de supporter plus, et continua de se tordre, criant et gémissant, se frottant contre le torse de Thor tout en disant son nom encore et encore. Les jambes lui manquèrent, ses cuisses étaient envahies du même frémissement qui régnait dans son bassin. Tout en lui se contractait, se concentrait, se préparait à l'explosion. Et enfin, Loki jouit, s'arquant complètement, atteignant le ciel grâce aux merveilleuses mains de son frère.

Thor, bien sûr, n'en perdit pas une miette. Il mordit sa lèvre quand les traits délicats de Loki se contractèrent de plaisir, et enleva les doigts de son extrémité pour lui permettre de venir librement, éclaboussant le sol et le miroir. Quand son frère descendit de son nuage d'extase, les lèvres débordantes de halètements et l'esprit étourdi par l'orgasme, Thor sourit et le fit se retourner. Il entoura son corps svelte, humide et chaud entre ses bras et l'étreignit avec soin, essayant malgré tout de lui permettre de retrouver son souffle.

\- Très bien, petit frère. - lui murmura-t-il, et il chercha ses cheveux emmêlés pour les embrasser. - Tu l'as fait très bien… même si tu as tout sali.

Loki leva la tête et chercha Thor des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils légèrement. Il se sentait encore tremblant et agité, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de parler :

\- Tais-toi. - il grogna, puis appuya sa tête contre le torse large. - Ou je t'étranglerai pendant ton sommeil.

Le blond sourit et haussa un sourcil.

\- Cela signifie-t-il qu'on va dormir ensemble cette nuit ?

Loki imita son sourire et leva les bras pour entourer le cou de l'autre.

\- Si tu veux… - susurra-t-il, pas de manière dubitative mais plutôt suggestive. Avec ce ton de voix qui combinait innocence et lascivité en un mélange impossible.

Les mains de Thor descendirent le long du dos nu de son frère. Il repassa encore une fois la courbe qu'il adorait tant et atteignit la partie la plus basse de son postérieur, juste là où commençaient ses délicieuses cuisses.

\- Je veux. - répondit-il simplement, puis il tira Loki pour le porter délicatement entre ses bras. Son frère n'émit pas une seule protestation, mais se laissa aller avec un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Thor s'inclina et allongea Loki sur le lit. Le blanc de sa peau semblait se confondre avec les plis des draps, sur lesquels contrastaient le noir de sa crinière, le vert de ses yeux et le rouge de ses lèvres. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait éparpillé une poignée de pierres précieuses sur un tapis de neige immaculée.

\- Tu es le sexe incarné. - lui dit-il sans pouvoir se retenir, incapable d'écarter les yeux de son corps nu.

Loki sourit, visiblement satisfait du commentaire, et laissa tomber ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête en une attitude détendue. Il se sentait épuisé et somnolant à cause du merveilleux orgasme auquel il avait été invité, mais il savait que cela passerait bientôt. De toutes manières, il avait un stimulant très particulier – très grand – pour récupérer le plus tôt possible.

\- Allonge-toi avec moi, Thor. - murmura-t-il au blond, qui se mordit la lèvre avant d'accéder à la demande et de se coucher lui aussi sur les draps, à côté de son frère. Il leur restait encore un long moment avant la nuit…

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, cette fic ne se démarque pas vraiment par son scénario… ni par son style… bref voilà quoi. Mais bon, un petit lemon, deux petits lemons (et jamais deux sans trois !), ça peut pas faire de mal ! Hein ? Bah, de toute manière le troisième chapitre est déjà traduit aussi alors ça arrive, ça arrive…Ne vous impatientez pas XD, je sais que ce chapitre laisse un peu sur sa faim parce que bon hein voilà on sait ce qu'on attend héhé...!  
_


	3. La cinquième vitesse

_Et voilà enfin le dernier chapitre ! Il atteint des sommets d'hyperboles et de clichés inimaginables qui me feraient rougir si, bon, on n'y trouvait quelques excuses dans l'exacerbation des sens, la jeunesse, les lemons si chers à nos cœurs, tout ça tout ça quoi (voix qui diminue et qui va se cacher)… Ahah je dis ça mais bon si je le publie c'est bien qu'il y a une raison (et ceux qui disent non partez XD)._

 _La flemme de répéter les crédits (même de faire un copié collé, vous irez voir dans les autres chapitres si ça vous intéresse tant que ça!). Quant aux warnings, je ne vous ferai pas l'insulte de supposer que vous ne savez pas ce qui vous (les) attend dans ce chapitre…_

Petit update inutile du 8/07/18: juste pour dire que l'auteur m'a donné son autorisation! Je suis trop contente!

* * *

 **À trois vitesses**

 **Chapitre 3 : La cinquième vitesse**

La poitrine de Loki se levait et s'abaissait lentement sur un rythme constant. Sa respiration s'était calmée après quelques instants de repos sur le matelas et il semblait maintenant tout à fait tranquille, détendu, comme s'il était réellement en train de dormir, mais les yeux ouverts et le regard fixé au plafond. Thor, qui n'avait pas bougé de la place qu'il occupait à côté de son frère, le dévisageait fixement. Il se demanda à quoi il pensait, et pendant un moment il essaya de le deviner. Cependant, il abandonna cette entreprise quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était inutile : il était impossible de déchiffrer les pensées de Loki, surtout quand il était immergé dans cette sorte de léthargie dans laquelle il avait l'habitude de se plonger après un bon livre et, visiblement, aussi après un orgasme. Son expression devenait indéchiffrable, et ses traits ne montraient aucun signe que l'on aurait pu interpréter. C'était comme s'il était capable de dresser une barrière invisible – mais très solide et efficace – qui l'isolait de la réalité, empêchait les autres d'entrer dans son monde. Et, pourquoi le nier, Thor était un peu contrarié que Loki se renferme de cette manière. Même s'il adorait son expression pensive voire transcendantale, la même que lui donnait son air d'intellectuel et de penseur, il détestait devoir rester hors de son univers. De fait, en ce moment il ressentait le besoin d'être proche de lui, le plus proche possible, sur tous les aspects possibles.

\- Loki… - murmura-t-il en espérant que cela ramène son frère, et sans pouvoir l'éviter, il souleva une main des draps pour la porter à son corps nu. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son anguleuse mâchoire, puis parcoururent la courbe de son cou. - À quoi tu penses ?

Loki sourit sans détacher son regard du plafond, comme s'il était en train de contempler un intéressant spectacle duquel il ne voudrait perdre aucun détail, et non une couche de placo sans aucun intérêt.

\- Je pense à toi. - répondit-il avant d'inspirer lentement, paresseusement.

Le blond attendit que ses doigts atteignent la clavicule de Loki avant de parler à nouveau.

\- Tu es sûr… ? - demanda-t-il d'un ton dubitatif, toujours en murmurant.

Cette fois, Loki détacha son regard du plafond. Il tourna un peu la tête pour observer son frère et haussa un sourcil, amusé.

\- Et pourquoi je te mentirais ?

Thor pinça les lèvres une seconde puis haussa les épaules distraitement, son attention concentrée sur la manière avec laquelle les muscles du cou de Loki s'étaient tendus en tournant la tête.

\- Tu sais toujours quoi dire aux gens, ce qu'ils veulent entendre. - répondit-il simplement, imitant le geste amusé de Loki.

\- Oh, et tu considères que c'est mal ?

\- Généralement non – le blond fit légèrement non de la tête, et ses mèches blondes se frottèrent contre le matelas. - Mais tu es un vil manipulateur.

Le sourire de Loki s'élargit en entendant ces paroles. Le marbre blanc de ses dents parut lancer un éclat chargé de malice, pas vraiment cruelle sinon joueuse.

\- Mais je manipule pour obtenir quelque chose que je veux. - répondit-il en plissant les yeux, comme si ça pouvait le justifier.

\- Et donc tu ne veux rien de moi ?

Les yeux de Thor rencontrèrent ceux de Loki. Une fois de plus, cobalt et émeraude s'affrontèrent avec une furieuse intensité, comme si ce regard était une bataille où chacun devait vaincre, quand en réalité, tout deux avaient déjà gagné. Le blond continua à caresser la peau nue de son frère, parcourant sa clavicule dans les deux sens, incapable de se lasser de ce toucher, si immoral, mais incroyablement doux. Loki entrouvrit les lèvres et se les lécha avant de lui donner, enfin, une réponse.

\- Je veux tout de toi. - dit-il, la demande et la subtilité mêlés en un ton que seule sa voix veloutée était capable de créer.

\- Eh bien… - cette fois ce fut Thor qui laissa apparaître un sourire, plus que satisfait de la réponse. Puis il bougea sur le matelas presque inconsciemment pour se rapprocher un peu plus de Loki, toujours sans cesser de le regarder directement dans les yeux. - Et tu ne vas pas essayer de me manipuler pour obtenir tout ce que tu veux… ?

Son intonation comportait un sous-entendu tellement maladroit que Loki dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à rire.

\- Je n' _essaie_ plus, Thor. - répliqua-t-il tout en déplaçant une main pour atteindre les mèches blondes de son frère, qui s'étalaient sur les draps. Il en prit quelques unes et commença à les enrouler autour de ses doigts en un geste immanquablement joueur. - Quand je veux te manipuler, j'y arrive directement. Aurais-tu une fois été capable de refuser quelque chose à ton petit frère chéri, hm… ?

Soudain, Thor eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui injecter une dose de testostérone dans les veines. Le regard malicieux de Loki, sa foutue manière d'abaisser ce délicat éventail de cils sombres qu'il avait, le faisait tomber encore et encore dans la même folie. Son érection le tira sous son pantalon comme si elle essayait de lui rappeler qu'elle était toujours là, qu'elle continuait à être putain d'excitée et qu'elle brûlait de mettre son frère à quatre pattes, d'écarter ses jolies fesses de le pénétrer comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

\- Mais maintenant je n'ai pas besoin de te manipuler. - poursuivit Loki, profitant de l'effet que ses actes et ses mots avaient sur Thor. - Parce que j'ai déjà tout de toi.

Le blond laissa échapper un petit grognement rauque.

\- Et maintenant, qui es le _crétin prétentieux_ ? - murmura-t-il, incapable de trouver une réplique décente et efficace contre les mots de Loki, qui lâcha un petit rire vibrant.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison, blondinette. - fit-il en toute réponse sans se laisser vexer par l'insulte.

Thor se tut et se limita à continuer à caresser le corps de Loki. Il baissa les doigts un peu plus loin, complètement hypnotisé par cette peau si blanche et imberbe, et parcourut une partie de son torse avant d'atteindre à nouveau l'un de ses tétons. Il le caressa, de la pulpe de son pouce, et Loki fit claquer sa langue.

\- Ne fais pas ça. - Thor esquissa un sourire – Tu devrais arrêter de faire comme si tu n'aimais pas que je te touche ici… C'est parce que tu as honte ?

\- Bien sûr que non, crétin. - se défendit Loki, s'appuyant sur ses coudes sur le matelas et se relevant légèrement. - C'est parce que je n'aime pas.

Thor leva le regard, l'observa quelques instants puis fit non de la tête.

\- Peut-être que je gobe tes mensonges quand tu les fais par la bouche, - murmura-t-il, et il taquina de nouveau son téton, l'attrapant entre ses doigts. - Mais ton corps ne peut pas me mentir.

\- Oh, voyez-vous ça… - Loki leva les yeux au ciel et souffla pour enlever une mèche sombre de son front. - Je ne savais pas que tu étais un expert de mon corps.

\- Et je ne le suis pas… encore. - répondit le blond, accentuant particulièrement ce dernier mot. S'il était sûr de quelque chose, c'est qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de finir par explorer chaque détail du corps de Loki. - Mais je n'ai pas besoin de l'être pour savoir que tu aimes. Il suffit de voir comme ils deviennent durs juste quand je les touche un peu.

Loki entrouvrit les lèvres pour répliquer, mais il finit par abandonner en se rendant compte que son frère avait raison. Ce n'était pas la peine de continuer à nier les faits quand ils étaient si _évidents_ ; chaque fois que Thor passait ses doigts sur cette zone si sensible, il sentait sa nuque se hérisser, et le besoin impérieux de le prier de continuer.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, prenant le silence de Loki comme une victoire, et une invitation à poursuivre ce qu'il faisait. Ainsi, il continua à caresser le torse de son frère, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se contenir, et il finit par se pencher sur lui, comme sous l'emprise d'une force gravitationnelle. Il approcha sa bouche de la peau de l'autre, et haleta devant l'un des tétons avant de sortir sa langue pour le caresser. La réaction de Loki fut immédiate : il frissonna des pieds à la tête et laissa échapper une adorable exclamation de surprise.

\- Thor…

\- Tu es tellement sucré, Loki… Je voudrais te manger.

Thor se servit de sa langue pour taquiner le téton de Loki, tout en s'assurant de s'occuper de l'autre avec une de ses mains. Puis il l'attrapa entre ses lèvres, l'embrassa, le suçota, et le lécha de nouveau. Son frère gémit et arqua le dos, le blond en profita pour placer un bras entre son corps et le matelas pour l'étreindre avant de le mordre. Il serra le téton entre ses dents avec beaucoup de soin, et Loki sanglota en fermant les yeux, une rougeur répandue sur tout son visage. Thor lui donna quelques coups de langue en compensation, puis s'écarta pour l'observer et se délecter de son expression.

\- Tu maintiens toujours que tu n'aimes pas ça… ? - susurra-t-il avec malice, regardant Loki de tellement près qu'il aurait pu se noyer dans l'océan émeraude de ses yeux.

Loki haleta avec agitation sentir la langue ardente et humide de son frère contre ses tétons lui avait ôté le souffle. Il fit non de la tête et s'arqua de nouveau pour se coller totalement à lui, se frottant presque. Il voulut sentir la peau de Thor, la chaleur de son corps, mais les vêtements qu'il portait toujours s'interposaient entre eux. Il lâcha un gémissement de plainte, et tourna le visage pour coller sa bouche à la joue rugueuse de Thor, où il déposa des baisers qui auraient pu être chastes si ses yeux ne ruisselaient pas de luxure.

\- Enlève-le, Thor – demanda-t-il avec un mélange de caprice et de hâte tout en conduisant ses mains au T-shirt du blond et en tirant légèrement sur lui. - Enlève-le…

Thor déglutit et laissa échapper un grognement, visiblement sensible au comportement de Loki. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses baisers, appréciant la trace humide que ses lèvres douces laissaient sur sa joue, puis il sourit.

\- Sûr ? - dit-il juste pour l'agacer.

\- Fais pas le con, Thor. Tu es toujours habillé et moi ça fait déjà un moment que je suis à poil. - répondit Loki sans cesser de l'embrasser, approchant dangereusement ses lèvres de son oreille pour susurrer - : En plus, je veux que tu me caresses avec tout ton corps…

Le blond grogna encore et baissa la tête pour donner un dernier coup de dent à Loki avant de se relever. Il porta ses mains en bas de son T-shirt et la tira vers le haut pour l'enlever par la tête. Le geste fit des merveilles sur son corps : les muscles parfaits de son torse et de ses bras se contractèrent de manière presque pornographique avant que le vêtement ne vole et atterrisse à quelques mètres, sur le bureau. Loki se surprit à avoir le regard pris au piège de l'image que lui offrait le torse nu de son frère. Pendant un moment, il se sentit comme une de ces dindes-mouilleuses qui bavaient à chaque fois que Thor enlevait son T-shirt pendant les entraînements, puis il convint qu'il y avait quand même beaucoup de différences. Au bout du compte, lui avait le blond au-dessus de lui, à moitié nu et avec une colossale érection dans le pantalon. Et oui, peut-être que Thor avait couché avec beaucoup de filles avec plus de seins que de cerveau, mais il ne les avait jamais aimées autant qu'il l'aimait lui. Peu importait ce qu'elles faisaient, ces putes, elles pouvaient bien ramper pour lui si elles voulaient, mais même comme ça elles ne gagneraient jamais la véritable attention de son frère, parce qu'il était entièrement à lui. Seulement lui pouvait lui faire perdre la raison et se faire maître de ses pensées les plus irrationnelles.

\- Hmm… - Loki leva une main et la conduisit au torse de Thor, la posa sur ses durs pectoraux. Puis il sourit et la glissa le long de sa peau, d'abord vers le haut, sur son cou, puis vers le bas, pour parcourir ses abdominaux bien dessinés. Le blond suivit du regard ses mouvements et se mordit la lèvres en distinguant le désir dans les yeux de l'autre.

\- Mon cher petit frère aime-t-il ce qu'il voit ? - demanda-t-il fièrement, susurrant.

Avant de répondre, Loki retira la main de son corps et la porta à sa bouche pour se lécher les doigts, comme s'il voulait goûter la saveur que la peau de l'autre avait laissé imprégné sur eux. Thor le dévora du regard, contemplant comment sa langue repassait toute la longueur de ses doigts et imaginant combien il devait être bon de la regarder lécher un autre type de _longueur._

\- Il aime. - admit Loki et, sans pudeur ni honte, il ajouta : - Mais il aimerait voir plus.

Et il n'eut pas besoin de concrétiser ce qu'il aurait aimé voir puisque son regard descendit directement vers la bosse que l'on devinait entre les jambes de son frère.

Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant la toile tendue du pantalon. Cela faisait combien de temps que Thor était dur comme ça ? Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait beaucoup plus de self-control que ce qu'il pensait, et qu'il savait assez bien se retenir quand il le voulait.

\- J'en suis certain. - dit Thor, et sa voix sonna rauque de nouveau. Il inspira profondément, et son torse se contracta de nouveau et réclama une fois de plus l'attention de Loki. - Parce que mon petit frère est une petite pute.

Les lèvres de Loki se courbèrent en un sourire coquin, mais avant qu'il ait pu répliquer, Thor entoura son corps de ses bras et le força à se relever jusqu'à être à genoux sur le matelas, face à lui. Il le tira pour le coller à lui, peau contre peau, et le regarda directement dans les yeux, profitant des centimètres qu'il avait en plus pour gagner en autorité.

\- Une petite pute qui se pénètre avec des godes et qui jouit dans les bras de son frère. - grogna-t-il, puis il inclina la tête pour l'enfouir dans le cou de Loki et commença à le dévorer. Il attaqua sa peau sans égards, mordant, léchant, embrassant à plaisir. Il savoura la peau délicate de l'autre, qui rougissait sous ses actes, pendant que sa bite continuait à le presser sous son jeans.

Le fait que Loki gémisse à chacune de ses attentions ne l'incita pas à s'arrêter, et il finit par lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille, haletant chaudement contre lui et enserrant son dos entre ses bras pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'éloigne pas d'un seul centimètre. Il le tenait pris au piège entre ses bras.

\- Combien de temps… tu vas te foutre de moi avec ce truc du gode… ? - râla Loki en un gémissement tout en essayant de ne pas se tordre de plaisir en sentant les pectoraux de Thor contre son torse.

L'interpellé étouffa un petit rire en attrapant la peau de Loki entre ses dents.

\- Le temps qu'il faudra. - répondit-il, et il repassa de sa langue le cou de l'autre avant de regarder de nouveau son frère fixement. - En plus, je ne croie pas que je puisse jamais l'oublier…

\- Bien, je crois que nous avons cela en commun… - ronronna Loki tout en parcourant le torse de Thor des mains, redessinant sa délicieuse anatomie. Puis il s'approcha un peu plus de lui et sortit la langue pour lui lécher lascivement la mâchoire, obtenant un grognement excité en échange.

\- Non. - Thor porta une main à ses cheveux et tira de nouveau sur les mèches sombres, l'obligeant à écarter la tête. Loki siffla, toutefois sans avoir réellement mal. - Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu as fait, hein ? - il murmura, et sa voix profonde fit que l'autre fut sur le point de frissonner d'excitation. - Cette fois tu es allé trop loin avec toutes tes conneries, Loki. Tu as tout foutu en l'air. - La main libre de Thor descendit le long du dos de l'autre, dessinant sa courbe du bout des doigts avant d'atteindre une des fesses de son frère. Il la prit avec force, et la serra avec possessivité. - Depuis que je t'ai vu en train de t'empaler sur ce putain d'objet je ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'à t'avoir comme ça. Quand je suis réveillé je veux te toucher partout, et quand je dos je rêve que je le fais. - Thor lui tira les cheveux un peu plus fort pour pouvoir embrasser son cou de sa bouche humide. - Je suis complètement obsédé par toi, et je crois que je ne veux personne d'autre que toi.

Loki haleta, regardant Thor fixement après avoir écouté sa soudaine déclaration. Tout cela, il le savait déjà, mais le fait que son frère ait osé mettre des mots sur ce sentiment fit que son corps et son désir achevèrent de s'embraser. Ses endorphines se libérèrent presque en troupeau, lui procurant une familière et agréable sensation d'euphorie sexuelle.

\- « Je crois »… ? - répéta Loki – Donc tu le crois juste… ? - susurra-t-il d'un ton déçu, et il s'assura que Thor le regardait avant de baisser les cils et de se lécher les lèvres de la manière la plus lascive qu'il put. - Alors je vais m'assurer que tu en sois totalement convaincu, hm ?

Loki enfonça ses ongles dans le torse du blond, griffa sa peau pour la marquer, comme l'autre l'avait fait avec son cou. Thor fronça un peu les sourcils, mais ne se plaint pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment, mais d'une certaine manière il trouva du plaisir dans la brûlure des griffures.

\- Tu ne voulais pas me baiser, Thor ? - continua de murmurer Loki sans quitter du regard les yeux de l'autre, se plongeant en eux pour y détruire les dernières traces de lucidité. - Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Thor le serra plus fort contre lui, comme s'il attendait une dernière phrase pour tout déclencher. Loki savait laquelle, et il chercha les lèvres de son frère avant de la dire, pour que leurs bouches s'effleurent à chaque syllabe prononcée :

\- Baise-moi…

Le souffle de Loki fut comme un poison aphrodisiaque sur les lèvres de Thor, qui libéra un halètement rauque avant de prendre son frère par la taille pour le retourner et le jeter sur le matelas sans délicatesse inutile.

\- Avec plaisir. - il murmura, et se pencha pour embrasser et lécher chaque centimètre du dos étroit de Loki, qui sourit, satisfait, contre la couette moelleuse de son lit.

Les mains de Thor descendirent jusqu'au postérieur de son frère. Il s'empara de ses fesses, sa bouche continuant de se perdre dans le creux délicat entre ses omoplates. Ils les massa plus délicatement qu'auparavant, étreignant la chair douce et ferme entre ses doigts, et essaya d'imaginer comment ce serait de masturber son érection entre elles. À cette pensée, ses hanches bougèrent involontairement pour se frotter contre Loki, qui leva les fesses, demandant plus de ces caresses.

\- L-là.. - dit-il soudain, et il leva une main pour montrer les tiroirs de son bureau.

Thor releva la tête de son dos pour diriger un vague regard vers le lieu indiqué et grogna avec agacement avant d'enfouir son visage dans sa crinières, se perdant une fois de plus dans le parfum addictif qu'ils émanaient.

\- Fais pas chier, Loki… - murmura-t-il sans cesser de caresser ses fesses avec désir, enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau. - Tu vas m'obliger à mettre une capote ?

Loki laissa échapper un rire bref devant le ton exaspéré du blond et tourna la tête pour le regarder du coin de l'œil. Il se mordit la lèvre en découvrant ses pupilles complètement dilatées, mais réussit à contrôler son excitation pour expliquer.

\- Non, mais tu vas avoir besoin de lubrifiant si tu veux me mettre ce que tu as sous ton pantalon… - répondit-il, et il soupira de plaisir en sentant le souffle de Thor contre sa nuque.

\- Lubrifiant. - répéta Thor calmement, regardant de nouveau vers le bureau. - Ok.

Le blond réussit à se détacher de Loki juste le temps de se lever et fouiller dans les tiroirs en suivant les indications de l'autre. Il trouva le petit tube de lubrifiant sous un tas de feuilles et sourit en remarquant qu'il était presque vide. Puis il retourna au lit et se mit à genoux derrière son frère, obtenant une vue privilégiée du délicieux panorama qu'il offrait, allongé sur la couette, le regard brûlant de désir et les fesses rougies des caresses que lui-même venait de lui faire.

Loki soupira encore, sentant son corps envahi par le délicieux mélange d'étourdissement et de lucidité qui précédait le sexe. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau semblait vibrer de l'agréable frisson que l'attente amenait. Le désir était incroyable, mais le fait de savoir qu'il était sur le point d'être assouvi était encore meilleur, surtout prenant en compte le fait qu'il avait passé des jours à désirer et à attendre que Thor se plonge enfin en lui.

Quand il sentit que le blond remuait derrière lui pour ouvrir le tube de lubrifiant, Loki se mit sur ses coudes et arqua un peu le dos. Il tourna la tête pour observer son frère qui pressait le bas du tube et recueillait sur ses doigts le doux contenu qui jaillissait de l'extrémité. Il humidifia ses lèvres quand Thor étudia la texture du liquide transparent, le frottant entre le pouce et l'index, puis sourit, amusé, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Quoi, tu n'as jamais utilisé de lubrifiant ? - demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Thor fit non de la tête et les mèches dorées de sa chevelure glissèrent sur ses épaules nues. C'était la vérité, il n'avait jamais utilisé de lubrifiant parce que le fait était qu'il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Cependant, si c'était nécessaire pour que Loki n'ait pas mal, il l'utiliserait avec plaisir. De toutes manières ça ne lui paraissait pas non plus trop désagréable : c'était doux et pas froid.

\- Je sais comment faire pour qu'une fille mouille pour moi. - répondit-il, lançant un regard arrogant à Loki.

\- Ouais. - le brun fit claquer sa langue et dessina une moue moqueuse sur son visage. - Ben ça ne va pas servir à grand-chose avec moi, alors j'espère que que vas t'appliquer.

Thor tordit sa bouche, et regarda de nouveau le lubrifiant qui coulait entre ses doigts, laissait une trace brillante sur son passage.

\- Bon, mais il semblerait que toi tu l'aies utilisé, hm ? - il lui montra le tube presque vide pour lui rendre sa provocation. - Et pas qu'un peu… tu t'amuses bien la nuit, petit frère ?

Loki haussa les épaules et sourit avec malice, refusant de se laisser intimider.

\- Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose pour profiter du temps où tu n'étais pas là, sorti avec une de tes putes. - répondit-il simplement. - Tu n'allais pas être le seul qui s'amuse.

Le blond esquissa un sourire, amusé de la réponse, et posa une main sur la cuisse de Loki. Il caressa doucement la peau qui naissait juste sous ses fesses, la tachant de lubrifiant, et son frère haleta.

\- Tu t'en sers pour te mettre le plug ? - voulut-il savoir.

Loki passa sa langue sur ses dents, prenant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Et les doigts. - dit-il finalement, murmurant. Il ne murmurait pas parce qu'il avait honte, mais parce qu'il était en train de raconter à Thor l'un de ses secrets les plus intimes. - Je dois m'ouvrir avec eux avant d'utiliser le gode.

\- T'ouvrir… - la voix du blond sonna plus rauque que jamais. Les muscles de son ventre se tendirent, et le bleu de ses yeux resta empreint d'un éclat sombre. Son cerveau eut l'amabilité de dessiner l'image de Loki en train de se pénétrer avec ses doigts, et cela fut sur le point de le faire jouir dans son pantalon. De toutes manières, il savait qu'aucune création de son esprit ne pourrait s'approcher, même de loin, de la réalité. Et il ne pensait pas louper quelque chose comme ça. - Loki, je veux que tu t'ouvres.

La netteté de la demande fit rougir Loki de nouveau. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour dire quelque chose, mais Thor le devança : il se pencha sur son corps, le couvrant presque entièrement, et colla sa bouche à son épaule.

\- Montre-moi comment tu t'ouvres. - continua-t-il à demander sur le même ton, contre sa peau. - Étire ton petit trou pour ma bite, Loki.

Loki haleta. Haleta et déglutit, mais cela ne le calma pas du tout. Il dut fermer les yeux quelques secondes et inspirer profondément avant d'assimiler ce que Thor venait de lui dire. Il semblait presque impossible que son frère, toujours si gentil et poli, soit capable de lui parler de cette manière, sale et vulgaire. C'était étrange, mais affreusement excitant.

\- Allez… - insista Thor, et il atteignit une des mains de Loki pour y laisser le tube de lubrifiant tout en marquant son épaule de ses dents et en poussant des hanches son corps contre le matelas. - Je veux voir ça.

Puis il s'écarta, laissant un Loki embrasé sur le lit. Celui-ci observa le tube dans sa main, et pensa qu'il pourrait refuser de faire ce que Thor lui demandait… s'il voulait. Mais le problème était qu'il ne voulait pas. Le problème était qu'il avait _besoin_ de se toucher, et l'idée de le faire devant son frère ne faisait que lui donner plus envie, plus de désir. Putain, il irait en enfer la tête la première.

Loki haleta une fois de plus avant d'appuyer sur le tube et de se couvrir les doigts de lubrifiant. Puis il enfonça ses genoux dans le matelas, leva le cul dans aucune forme de pudeur et conduisit sa main directement à ses fesses. Il caressa sa propre entrée pendant quelques secondes, l'humidifiant, mais n'attendit pas plus que nécessaire avant d'enfoncer son majeur jusqu'au fond. Il lâcha un petit gémissement, satisfait de sentir quelque chose en lui, et leva un peu plus le cul. Puis il inspira et commença à bouger la main en un petit va-et-vient familier, se pénétrant de son doigt, le sortant et le rentrant lentement, et sa respiration se faisait plus lourde.

Thor ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle depuis sa stratégique position. Il avait réussi à rester derrière Loki, de sorte qu'il pouvait tout voir avec une clarté troublante : l'arrière de ses cuisses, tendues par la position son dos arqué, ses cheveux désordonnées, son visage rougi, et bien sûr, son cul. Il se lécha les lèvres en suivant du regard le rythme des petites pénétrations, remarquant que toute la chaleur de son corps se concentrait entre ses jambes. Être témoin de cette scène lui procurait un étrange plaisir, une sorte d'excitation qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant. C'était trop, de voir Loki ainsi, totalement nu, s'exhibant comme s'il n'avait jamais connu la honte, se pénétrant entre halètements. Et quand ses yeux verts se levèrent pour chercher son regard, Thor fut pleinement conscient de cela : son frère se touchait pour lui. Il s'exposait juste pour qu'il le voie, comme s'il était un animal en cage voulant attirer l'attention. Et pour y arriver, il y arrivait.

\- On voit que tu as de la pratique, hm ? - murmura Thor, juste parce qu'il adorait le mélange de pudeur et de luxure qui teignait les yeux de Loki chaque fois qu'il lui parlait ce cette manière. - Mieux vaut pas savoir combien de fois tu t'es doigté pendant que je dormais de l'autre côté du mur. Allez, t'avais pas un peu honte… ?

Loki sanglota et détacha son regard de Thor pour enfouir son visage dans la couette. S'il n'était pas trop occupé à autre chose, il lui aurait déjà envoyé une insulte bien sentie.

\- Regarde comme tu t'ouvres… - continua le blond, se penchant un peu plus en avant. Il caressa ses cuisses des deux mains, qui frissonnèrent sous son toucher, et sourit en se rendant compte que Loki accélérait le rythme de la pénétration. - Tu le fais très bien, Loki.

Thor sourit malicieusement et fit glisser ses mains vers l'intérieur des jambes de son frère. Puis il les écarta, incitant Loki à ouvrir un peu plus les genoux, à ouvrir les jambes.

\- Comme ça c'est beaucoup mieux. - dit-il, satisfait, obtenant un regard acerbe. - Maintenant un deuxième.

Loki arrêta le va-et-vient de sa main quelques secondes. Il colla sa joue au matelas et regarda fixement Thor.

\- Alors enlève ton pantalon. - demanda-t-il en échange.

\- Non. - répondit Thor sans cesser de caresser la peau de ses cuisses. - Pas encore. Patience, Loki.

Loki fit claquer sa langue avec un mécontentement évident, et lâcha une nouvelle petit plainte.

\- Alors je ne me touche plus… - murmura-t-il, mais sa voix sonnait ridiculement mal-assurée. De toute manière il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de ne plus se pénétrer. Pas après tout ça. Pas quand Thor était si proche.

\- Mais si tu vas le faire. - répliqua Thor, avec une telle fermeté que Loki l'aurait viré du lit s'il ne l'avait pas désiré de chaque fibre de son être.

Le blond leva la main et atteignit l'entrée de Loki, où était encore enfoncé un doigt. Il sourit en sentant le lubrifiant qui dégoulinait et un caressa la zone avec soin.

\- Ton petit trou en veut plus, pas vrai ? - susurra-t-il, et il se pencha de nouveau sur Loki avant de répéter autoritairement - : mets-en un autre.

Loki laissa échapper un grognement, mais obéit sans plus d'hésitations. Il retira son doigt puis l'enfonça de nouveau avec soin, accompagné d'un autre. Il gémit en sentant son intérieur céder un peu plus, se dilatant autour de l'intrusion. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette sensation désagréable qu'il avait appris à adorer, puis commença à se pénétrer, entrant et sortant les phalanges de ses doigts de plus en plus vite. Il haleta en respirations entrecoupées contre la couette, et la froissa de sa main libre.

\- Eh bien… - Thor esquissa un sourire coquin, dévorant Loki des yeux. - On dirait que tu adores ça.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, et Thor ne sut pas si c'était à cause de ce qu'il avait dit ou du plaisir que lui procurait la pénétration. Mais cela lui importait peu, il était trop prisonnier des mouvements que réalisait son frère : Loki avait commencé à bouger légèrement les hanches. C'était un balancement presque imperceptible, mais synchronisé avec le rythme de l'exploration des doigts. Thor réalisa que son entrée semblait se rétrécir autour d'eux, comme s'il voulait les sentir encore plus. En plus, les pénétrations avaient commencé à produire des bruits obscènes et humides qui s'entrelaçaient avec les soupirs de Loki et inondaient ses oreilles.

\- Un autre. - grogna-t-il presque inconsciemment, il désirait voir Loki aussi ouvert, étiré et désespéré qu'avec le plug. - Je veux voir comment tu t'en mets un autre.

\- Loki gémit, cligna des yeux, et fit non de la tête.

\- Pas e-encore… - murmura-t-il avant d'arquer légèrement son dos, complètement immergé dans le plaisir qu'il s'offrait lui-même.

Les sourcils de Thor s'arquèrent avec contrariété. Son frère avait été si obéissant jusqu'ici, mais cette soudaine réponse négative n'était pas dans ses plans.

\- Comment ça, pas encore ? - demanda-t-il, la voix profonde, perdu dans l'expression de Loki. - Je t'ai dit de t'en mettre un autre.

\- Et j'ai dit… non… - Loki dut ralentir le rythme des pénétrations pour pouvoir parler sans gémir entre chaque mot. Puis il tordit ses lèvres en une moue malicieuse et, avec une rancune empoisonnée, il ajouta - : Patience, Thor. - si son frère pouvait lui refuser quelque chose d'aussi simple que d'enlever son pantalon, il pouvait bien passer un peu plus de temps à se toucher pendant que Thor avait la bite compressée dans son jeans.

Les yeux du blond, cependant, se plissèrent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes bleues. Il observa fixement Loki, qui jouissait et remuait devant lui, satisfait de sa cruauté, et fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai été assez patient. - grogna-t-il, et il fit un rapide mouvement pour se positionner sur Loki, lui attraper les mains et les maintenir au-dessus de sa tête, contre le matelas.

\- T-thor ! - s'exclama le plus jeune, surpris. Il essaya de libérer ses mains, mais la poigne de son frère était trop forte. - Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais, imbécile ?

Il sanglota sans s'en rendre compte. Thor l'avait obligé à retirer ses doigts, et maintenant il se sentait trop vide. Il tourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard furieux, mais le blond ne sembla pas se démonter.

\- Je fais ce que je veux. - dit-il sans plus, comme si c'était une réponse évidente. Il observa Loki de haut en bas, et ses mèches de dorées couvrirent chaque coté de son visage. - J'ai dit que tu étais à moi, alors je peux faire tout que je veux avec toi.

Loki humidifia ses lèvres, sèches de tant haleter. Le torse de Thor était presque collé à son dos, et il pouvait sentir les muscles durs faire pression sur lui. En plus il était obligé de garder cette posture, les bras étirés de force au-dessus de la tête et les fesses relevées sur ses genoux. Il avait le dos si arqué que ses muscles le tiraient, mais tout cela s'avérait terriblement délicieux.

\- Je… ne… - il balbutia en bougeant à nouveau, suppliant, non pour qu'on le libère, mais pour qu'on s'occupe de lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il, hm ? - demanda Thor avec insouciance avant de passer sa langue sur la nuque de Loki. - Qu'est-ce que tu veux… ?

\- Thor… Loki colla sa joue à la couette et ferma les yeux. - S'il te plaît, Thor, s'il te plaît… - supplia-t-il. Dans une autre situation jamais il n'aurait supplié de cette manière, mais il avait perdu tout contrôle sur son corps. Maintenant, c'était Thor qui avait ce contrôle. - Ouvre-moi plus….

\- Si tu me le demandes comme ça…

Par chance, Thor ne se fit pas prier. Au bout du compte, lui aussi sentait la forte nécessité de satisfaire les désirs de Loki et d'assouvir ainsi la soif de son propre corps.

Après s'être assuré qu'il maintenait toujours attachés les poignets de son frère d'une seule main, Thor conduisit l'autre jusqu'au délicieux cul qui se trouvait en dessous de lui. Il parcourut des doigts la fente entre les fesses et sourit en atteignant l'entrée de Loki, beaucoup plus humide et ouverte qu'auparavant. Le brun lâcha un gémissement d'anticipation et essaya de se détendre. Même s'il s'était déjà touché des dizaines de fois, sentir qu'un autre le faisait serait une expérience complètement nouvelle. Pour la première fois, ce n'était pas lui qui allait contrôler les doigts qui le pénétreraient. Il ne pourrait pas marquer le rythme, il ne pourrait pas y aller doucement s'il avait besoin, il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter. Mais loin de lui déplaire, cette perte de contrôle enivrait ses sens.

\- Hm, tu as un petit trou très avide… - susurra Thor en passant la pulpe de ses doigts autour de son entrée. - Même si te connaissant, ça ne m'étonne pas trop…

\- S-s'il te plaît… - Loki supplia de nouveau, forçant son dos à s'arquer pour lever un peu plus le cul.

Thor lui mit trois doigts à la fois, sans progression. Loki laissa échapper un cri étouffé et se tordit sous le corps de l'autre, sentant comme son entrée se dilatait brusquement, essayant de s'adapter à la nouvelle intrusion. Les doigts de son frère étaient plus gros, moins respectueux, plus exigeants. Et, cependant, se sentir rempli à nouveau lui procura un plaisir ineffable qui embrasa son corps.

Sa réaction sembla satisfaire le blond, qui se mordit la lèvre avant de se relever légèrement. Au début il ne bougea pas ses doigts pour laisser un temps d'adaptation à Loki, mais cette pause ne dura pas trop longtemps : quelques instants après il était déjà en train de pousser un peu plus, explorant l'intérieur de son frère. Il siffla légèrement, excité, en remarquant comment Loki serrait ses doigts en laissait échapper de petits halètements.

\- Tu es tellement étroit, Loki… - murmura Thor, sortant un peu ses doigts pour les enfoncer à nouveau un peu plus profond qu'auparavant. - Beaucoup plus étroit qu'une fille.

Loki grogna et tordit ses poignets sous la poigne de Thor, mais le blond ne le lâcha pas. Il préférait le garder dans cette position encore un peu.

\- Et tellement doux…

Le dos de Loki s'arqua encore plus quand les doigts de son frère le caressèrent à l'intérieur. Il laissa échapper une plainte qui se transforma en un gémissement de plaisir. Il était tellement soumis et exposé que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était se concentrer sur ce que lui faisait le blond et essayer de ne pas devenir fou en le faisant.

Thor commença à réaliser un lent va-et-vient avec ses doigts, les sortant, les rentrant en Loki en rythme mais chaque fois un peu plus profond. À chaque seconde qui passait le corps de son frère lui opposait moins de résistance, comme s'il désirait être pris de cette manière, comme s'il se rendait pour lui. Et les gémissements qui commençaient à affleurer entre les lèvres de Loki, de plus en plus nombreux, dénonçaient combien il aimait ça.

\- Eh bien tu… Tu es un peu lent, non ? - murmura-t-il cependant pour emmerder Thor. - Il tourna un peu la tête pour le regarder et esquissa un sourire malicieux. - Je plains toutes les filles avec qui tu as couché. Je parie qu'elles se sont toutes endormies avant que _\- ah !_

Loki sentit un élancement douloureux qui partait du bas de son dos et se ramifiait le long de sa colonne arquée. Au début il ne sut pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais ensuite il sentit la brûlure fourmillante sur une de ses fesses et il comprit.

Thor venait de le fesser. Il lui avait donné une putain de fessée.

Il ne sut ce qui vint en premier : la honte, la haine ou l'excitation. Peut-être que ce fut tout à la fois, peut-être qu'elles s'étaient mêlées pour former cet espèce de cocktail qui lui hérissa la peau et le fit haleter bruyamment.

\- T-thor… - murmura-t-il avec une consternation perverse, sans arriver à croire ce que son frère venait de faire. - Putain qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'es en train de faire, là, crét _-hnn !_

La réponse à son insolence fut une autre fessée, cette fois sur l'autre fesse. Thor avait toujours trois doigts à l'intérieur de lui, alors il dut lâcher ses poignets pour gifler son cul.

\- Comporte-toi bien, Loki. - l'avertit-il en un murmure, lui dédiant un intense regard autoritaire.

Le brun se fit une petite note mentale rapidement : s'il voulait emmerder Thor, attaquer son orgueil sexuel. Peut-être qu'il utiliserait cette information plus tard, quand il aurait envie de s'amuser sur le dos de son frère, mais quand celui-ci ne le tiendrait pas complètement soumis. Actuellement, cependant, il allait bien se comporter et faire tout ce qu'il lui demanderait, ce qui n'était pas non plus très désagréable…

Profitant de n'avoir plus les mains attachées, Loki s'appuya sur elles sur le matelas, soulageant ainsi son dos de sa position forcée. Il resta à quatre pattes sur le lit, et, à juger par le sourire pervers qui traversa le visage de Thor, il était aussi assez désirable dans cette posture.

\- Je me comporterai bien, promit-il en un sourire, et il se lécha les lèvres avant de bouger en avant puis en arrière, s'empalant sur les doigts de Thor avec un ronronnement. - Je me comporterai très bien…

Thor acquiesça et reprit le mouvement de ses doigts à l'intérieur de Loki tout en utilisant son autre main pour caresser ses fesses, rougies par ses propres fessées. Il aimait les voir de cette couleur qui contrastait tant avec leur habituel ton nacré.

\- Tu vois ? Quand tu veux tu peux être charmant.

Loki ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, se concentrant sur les petites décharges de courant électrique qui le traversaient quand le blond lui mettait les doigts, frappant, caressant et frottant son intérieur. Lui savait déjà où aller pour provoquer le plaisir, mais Thor n'était pas habitué à son corps et devait le tester au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Chaque fois qu'il arrivait à trouver un de ses points sensibles, Loki avait envie de crier de pure satisfaction. Finalement, sans pouvoir se contenir, il commença à bouger les hanches pour accompagner les mouvement de la main de son frère. Thor lui caressa le dos, ravi de son comportement soumis, et décida d'augmenter l'intensité de ses attentions en récompense.

Les doigts du blond commencèrent à se tordre, à se plier, à tourner à l'intérieur de Loki, qui dut ouvrir les lèvres pour continuer à respirer. Il serra la couette dans ses mains et continua à s'incliner en avant et en arrière, bougeant sur ses genoux sous le regard insatiable de Thor, dont la respiration s'était accélérée. Il adorait voir comment Loki bougeait ses hanches et se balançait pour chercher ses doigts, pour s'empaler lui-même sans aucune pudeur. Il adorait comment son petit trou était en train de d'étirer et la manière avec laquelle le lubrifiant dégoulinait sur ses cuisses en petites gouttes qui scintillaient avec la force de son désir.

Les gémissements s'emparèrent de nouveau des lèvres de Loki, qui les laissait s'échapper librement. Sa voix était aiguë, saccadée, et se brisait à chaque fois que Thor écartait ses doigts pour l'ouvrir encore un peu plus.

\- Voilà, Loki… - murmura le blond en s'inclinant sur son dos pour lui parler au creux de l'oreille. - Gémis pour moi. Gémis comme une chatte en chaleur.

Loki gémit plus fort et regarda Thor de ses merveilleux yeux verts embués.

\- Donne… - sanglota-t-il capricieusement. - D-donne-la… Donne-la moi maintenant, Thor…

Le blond haussa un sourcil et sourit, amusé. Il dut prendre à deux-mains tout son sang froid pour ne pas arracher son pantalon et prendre Loki directement. Cependant, il se limita à arrêter le mouvement de ses doigts.

\- Tu es sûr ? - Demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement inquiète. - Je ne sais pas si ton petit trou tellement étroit est bien préparé.

Loki serra les lèvres et acquiesça avec insistance.

\- Oui, il l'est. Je suis bien préparé, Thor. - Lui assura-t-il en un ronronnement, et il leva une main du matelas pour la diriger vers le pantalon de son frère et caresser la bosse qui déformait évidemment la toile. - Je la veux… s'il te plaît…

Quand la main de Loki pressa son érection par-dessus le tissu, Thor laissa échapper un gémissement involontaire. Lui aussi le voulait maintenant. Il en avait besoin sinon il éclaterait.

Loki sanglota quand Thor sortit ses doigts en se sentant à nouveau vide, mais il esquissa un sourire triomphant en voyant son frère se dépêcher de défaire son pantalon nerveusement, comme un adolescent pendant sa première fois. Il observa attentivement comment il enlevait le vêtement en tirant dessus impatiemment, arrachant aussi ce boxer moulant qui emprisonnait son membre. En quelques secondes, le blond fut totalement nu derrière lui, exhibant chaque centimètre de sa délicieuse anatomie, et Loki se lécha les lèvres en profitant du spectacle.

Cela faisait beaucoup de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça, nu sans un seul vêtement. Il ne s'était même pas déshabillé complètement la nuit du vibromasseur. Quand ils étaient enfants, ils n'avaient aucun complexe sur ce genre de choses – de fait, Loki se souviendrait toujours d'un Thor de neuf ans courant tout nu dans la maison avec Frigga derrière lui, le suppliant d'enfiler quelque chose avant qu'il attrape un rhume – mais, avec le temps il avaient acquis un peu d'intimité par rapport à ça. Et c'était _normal_ , non ? Même si, actuellement, le normal pour eux était d'être nus dans le même lit.

C'était certain qu'il y eut des fois où Loki ne put se retenir de regarder à travers le trou de la serrure quand Thor était sous la douche. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il le faisait, mais ça avait fini par se transformer en une habitude secrète. De toute manière, espionner Thor à travers la vitre embuée de la douche n'était en aucun cas comparable au fait de l'avoir là, nu devant lui, _pour lui_. Et, bien sûr, il profita de l'opportunité pour détailler minutieusement son corps.

En faisant glisser son regard le long de son ventre dur, ses hanches étroites et ses cuisses musclées, couverts d'une fine couche de duvet blond, l'attention de Loki se trouva irrémédiablement attirée par ce membre dur et épais qui s'élève et réclame de l'attention. On devine une extrémité humide, prête pour l'action, et le plus jeune des Odinson déglutit en pensant qu'il devra l'accueillir dans son intérieur. La nuit du gode il avait déjà constaté que son frère était très grand, mais le masturber et s'empaler dessus n'étaient pas la même chose. De toute manière, sa taille ne l'inquiéta pas, mais plutôt le contraire : elle réveilla son désir, la faim de l'avoir en lui, l'envie qu'il le tranche en deux.

\- Viens ici… - murmura Thor, sa voix rauque comme le tonnerre. Il mis ses mains sur la taille de Loki et le tira fermement mais soigneusement, rapprochant son cul de sa propre entrejambe.

Loki gémit quand l'érection de son frère rencontra ses fesses. Thor les sépara avec un halètement et frotta sa bite entre elles avec nécessité, les sentant lisses et incroyablement douces. Le brun gémit de nouveau et arqua un peu le dos, haussant le cul et invitant l'autre à le baiser une bonne fois pour toutes.

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Thor prit la base de son érection d'une main et chercha l'entrée de Loki de sa pointe. Puis il avança ses hanches, lentement, et grogna de plaisir en sentant que les muscles serrés de son frères cédaient pour lui.

\- P-putain… - articula Loki, laissant tomber sa tête et s'efforçant de se maintenir à quatre pattes sur le matelas. La bite de Thor était plus grande que son plug et aussi beaucoup plus chaude et mouillée. Même s'il était déjà dilaté, la pointe épaisse l'étirait encore plus, s'ouvrant un passage dans son intérieur et le remplissant entièrement, lui offrant un plaisir ardent qui s'étendait partout dans ses jambes.

\- Ça fait mal ? - demanda Thor entre deux halètements avant de se pencher et de déposer quelque baisers sur son dos. - Je peux aller plus lentement.

\- Non. - le brun fit non de la tête et respira profondément, essayant de s'habituer à la dure intrusion qui le forçait à s'ouvrir. - J'aime _-ah-_ comme ça… continue.

Thor sourit et continua à s'enfoncer en Loki, maintenant une main sur ses hanches pour s'assurer qu'il ne bouge pas et utilisant l'autre pour s'appuyer sur le matelas et rester incliné. Il appuya son front entre les omoplates de son frère et laissa échapper un gémissement rauque de plaisir. Loki était encore plus étroit que ce qu'il avait imaginé en lui mettant ses doigts ses murs ardents le serraient à le rendre fou, mais il était suffisamment dur pour les faire céder de sa seule poussée.

Et alors il arriva au bout. Il était entré en entier, Loki l'avait pris jusqu'à la base. Il était complètement entouré par cette étroite chaleur qu'il commençait à vénérer.

\- Bordel, Loki… tu es parfait. - murmura-t-il contre sa peau, dispersant son souffle chaud contre elle. - Tu as tout pris, c'est… _putain_.

Oui, putain. Loki se sentait tellement rempli de bite qu'il ne pouvait pas articuler un seul mot, juste haleter des incohérences. Il sentait chaque foutu centimètre de Thor en lui, palpitant, gouttant, dur et tendre à la fois.

\- Ça… ça va ? - voulut savoir Thor. Bien qu'il meure d'envie de commencer à baiser ce délicieux petit trou, il voulait s'assurer avant que son frère était prêt.

Loki se mordit la lèvre, et acquiesça avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Oui, ça va. - murmura-t-il lentement. - J-j'adore ça, Thor, je suis tellement… plein…

Thor embrassa de nouveau son dos, remontant jusqu'à son épaule.

\- Bon garçon. - le complimenta-t-il avant de le mordre légèrement. Puis il enfouit son nez dans son cou et caressa des lèvres le lobe de son oreille. - Mais maintenant je vais te baiser très fort, d'accord ? Et je vais te laisser tellement ouvert qu'aucun plug ne pourra jamais plus te satisfaire. Juste moi.

À ces mots Loki frissonna des pieds à la tête. Il gémit de pure excitation et étreignit la couette entre ses doigts si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

\- Juste toi, Thor, juste toi. - siffla-t-il précipitamment, désirant que l'autre fasse ce qu'il avait promis.

Et comme on n'en doute pas, il le fit. Il s'accrocha à sa taille, cette fois des deux mains, et sortit son membre pour le rentrer d'un seul et rapide coup, et Loki cria son nom. Puis il le fit encore et encore, et encore, et son frère gémit et cria, incontrôlable sous son corps. Il commença à le baiser rapidement, durement, sans considération, comme il l'avait promis. Sa bite était un bélier qu'il projetait avec force, marquant comme sien tout ce qu'elle atteignait. Il était totalement rendu au plaisir qui lui brouillait l'esprit, lui était offert par le délicat, le délicieux corps de Loki.

Mais son petit frère n'allait pas beaucoup mieux.

Loki avait de nouveau fermé les yeux. Les rares fois où il les ouvrait, sa vue était trouble, et même si sa gorge était sèche, il ne pouvait cesser de gémir. Thor était encore plus passionné que ce qu'il avait espéré, il le dévastait de l'intérieur, enflammait son corps. Il lui procurait tant de plaisir que Loki pensa qu'il ne pourrait pas en supporter autant. Ses bras commencèrent à trembler, et si ses genoux n'avaient pas encore cédé, c'était parce que son frère continuait à le tenir par les hanches, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa peau. À coup sûr il aurait des marques, mais peu importe. Et il désirait cela. Il désirait que son corps soit marqué, que les actes de Thor restent tatoués sur sa peau comme souvenir de cet instant parfait d'extase.

\- T-thor ! N- _ah !…_ \- incapable d'en supporter davantage, Loki s'effondra sur ses bras, plaquant son torse au lit et enfouissant son visage rougi entre les plis de la couette. Là, il pleura de plaisir : Thor allait encore plus loin en lui dans cette position.

Le blond cessa de le tenir par la taille et mis ses mains sur le matelas pour s'accrocher à lui pour continuer à baiser fortement le cul de Loki, qui lui semblait toujours aussi étroit et chaud qu'au début. Il le prit plus sauvagement, et les grincements du lit se mêlèrent aux grognements et aux halètements. Puis il se pencha sur son frère, lui tira les cheveux et l'obligea à tourner la tête, refusant de manquer la délicieuse expression de plaisir de son visage.

\- Ma petite pute… - murmura-t-il sans cesser de s'enfoncer en lui. - Tu es magnifique comme ça… tu es magnifique pendant que je te baise.

Loki cria et griffa la couette, complètement soumis par les paroles obscènes de son frère. Alors Thor décida de changer de position pour pouvoir apprécier chacune de ses réactions. Il sortit de Loki à peine un instant, suffisamment pour se mettre à genoux sur le lit et faire signe à l'autre de s'asseoir sur lui.

Le brun obéit directement, désespéré d'atteindre l'extase avec Thor en lui. Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de son frère et s'empala sur son érection, l'accueillant de nouveau en lui avec un gémissement. Le blond sourit, satisfait, et prit Loki par les hanches pour le lever et l'abaisser sur sa bite, palpitante, au bord de l'orgasme.

Dans cette position, en ayant le visage de Loki juste en face du sien, Thor eut le privilège de contempler chaque mouvement sur ses traits. Sa manière de courber ses sourcils, ses yeux vitreux, comment il se mordait la lèvre tout en lui montrait un plaisir extraordinaire, et le blond en fut fier. Tandis qu'il laissait Loki continuer de s'empaler encore et encore, monter et descendre ses hanches en un merveilleux déhanchement, il pencha la tête pour embrasser son cou avec dévotion, gouttant une fois de plus la saveur de sa peau. Cela sembla être le point culminant pour son petit frère, et il arqua le dos, renversa sa tête en arrière et jouit en un cri dans lequel il crut reconnaître son nom.

Thor sentit l'humidité de l'orgasme de Loki se répandre contre son ventre, mais peu lui importait. L'intérieur de son frère se contracta plusieurs fois autour de lui, étreignant son membre comme s'il le suppliait d'atteindre l'extase avec lui. Et alors Thor explosa, se laissa emporter par le plaisir qui secouait son corps, se libérant puissamment au plus profond de Loki alors que sa gorge se déchirait en un rugissement.

Ensuite vint le calme, la sensation confuse mais entière de la félicité.

Loki appuya son corps contre celui de Thor, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou tout en haletant en essayant de reprendre le souffle que lui avait volé l'orgasme. Il se sentait vaporeux et détendu, mais ardent à la fois. Il sentait son frère toujours à l'intérieur de lui, et l'essence avec laquelle il l'avait rempli commençait à couler sur ses cuisses. Marqué de la manière la plus délicieuse possible.

Thor était toujours à genoux sur le matelas, laissant l'autre s'appuyer et se reposer sur sa poitrine. Il parcourut le dos de Loki des mains, le caressant avec tendresse et appuya une joue sur sa tête, ferma les yeux et respira profondément, pour se détendre autant que pour s'enivrer de l'odeur de sexe qui régnait dans la pièce.

Ils restèrent ainsi, embrassés et haletants, pendant un temps qu'aucun des deux n'aurait pu définir. Et finalement, quand leurs pouls eurent retrouvé un rythme relativement normal, Thor courba ses lèvres en un petit sourire et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux sombres et désordonnés de son frère.

\- Je l'ai. - susurra-t-il sans cesser de sourire. Sa gorge était un peu douloureuse après le sexe, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de donner une intonation malicieuse à sa voix.

Loki bougea, endormi, et retira sa tête de l'épaule du blond pour le regarder en biais, avec curiosité.

\- De quoi ? - demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Thor lui caressa les cheveux et se lécha les lèvres avant de répondre.

\- Ta virginité.

Les cils de Loki s'agitèrent en un battement confus qui se transforma en un froncement de sourcils derrière lequel se cachait un sourire.

\- Tu es stupide, blondinette. - murmura-t-il vaguement avant de reposer sa tête sur le torse de l'autre. Il pensa que plus tard il pourrait se venger de Thor, mais pas maintenant. Maintenant il avait juste envie de le sentir tout proche, de continuer à profiter de sa présence.

Quelques minutes passèrent de nouveau en silence, Loki dans les bras de Thor et ce dernier lui caressant le dos, lui procurant une satisfaction relaxante qui l'endormit encore un peu plus. Cependant, cette fois ce fut lui qui rompit finalement la tranquillité du moment.

\- Thor… - murmura-t-il les yeux fermés.

\- Hm ?

\- Pourquoi on s'est pas embrassés ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil, surpris de la question. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour donner une réponse, mais se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait aucune. Pourquoi il n'avait pas embrassé Loki ? Évidemment ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait… peut-être parce qu'il était trop en train de penser au fait qu'il allait le baiser, comme si une partie de lui continuait à penser qu'il le faisait comme une espèce de faveur pour Loki. Les baisers étaient quelque chose d'intime, de plus sentimental, un acte de couple. Mais en le voyant sous cet angle il lui semblait encore plus ridicule de ne pas avoir déjà pris les lèvres de son frère.

Thor prit Loki par les épaules et l'écarta doucement de lui, suffisamment pour pouvoir le contempler de près. Il voulut le regarder directement dans les yeux, mais avant cela il remarqua les marques rougies qu'il lui avait lui-même faites dans le cou, et les morsures qui ornaient le contour de ses tétons. Son esprit dessina une horrible réalité alternative dans laquelle Loki arrivait ainsi une nuit, mais marqué par un autre. Qu'aurait-il fait alors ? Qu'aurait-il fait si son petit frère s'était donné à quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?

\- Thor… ? - la voix de Loki, qui attendait toujours une réponse, interrompit ces pensées néfastes et le ramena à la réalité, où il était le seul responsable des traces qui s'étendaient sur la peau de nacre.

\- Tu ne m'as pas donné la permission de t'embrasser. - répondit le blond sortant la réponse de nulle part - Tu m'as dit que je pouvais te faire l'amour, mais tu n'as rien mentionné de plus.

Cette fois ce fut Loki qui haussa un sourcil, même si ce qui le surprit ne fut pas la réponse en elle-même, mais le fait que Thor ait cessé d'utiliser le terme « baiser » pour le remplacer par quelque chose d'aussi tendre et sentimental comme « faire l'amour ». Mais cela ne lui sembla pas désagréable, au contraire, il se sentit satisfait de ce changement.

\- Je ne t'ai pas non plus donné la permission de me donner une fessée. - répliqua-t-il en se rappelant ce moment. - Mais tu l'as fait quand même, non ?

\- Mais tu l'avais mérité. - Thor sourit, complice, et fit glisser sa mains le long des côtés de Loki, caressant ses formes.

\- Oh. - Loki se lécha les lèvres et leva les mains pour les poser sur les pectoraux de son frère avant de tordre sa bouche en une moue innocente. - Et je n'ai pas mérité un baiser ?

À peine eut-il le temps de terminer sa question que Thor attrapa ses lèvres des siennes. Le contact débuta doucement, une succession de caresses plus qu'un baiser proprement dit, mais ensuite le blond fit une légère pression avec sa langue et l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche pour l'envahir lentement, mais sûrement, comme si elle lui appartenait déjà.

Contrairement aux pénétrations, Loki avait beaucoup d'expérience en baisers. De fait il était suffisamment arrogant pour se considérer presque comme un expert en la matière, et n'hésita pas à le prouver à Thor. Il se chargea d'approfondir le baiser, de tenter la langue de son frère avant de la punir avec de petites morsures et de s'unir à elle en une danse humide qui fit s'accélérer son pouls.

Quand ils se séparèrent il haletaient à nouveau.

\- La prochaine fois que je te fais l'amour, fais-moi penser à t'embrasser chaque seconde. - susurra Thor, plus qu'enchanté par l'expérience.

Les lèvres rougies de Loki formèrent une courbe, un sourire malicieux.

\- Alors tu crois qu'il y aura une _prochaine fois_ , mon cher frère ?

Pour toute réponse, Thor le poussa pour qu'il tombe sur la couette et chercha encore ses lèvres.

FIN

* * *

 _Note de fin de l'auteur :_

 _J'ai voulu que ça se termine comme ça, ouvert – comme Loki (?) – , parce que je trouvais que c'était le mieux. Je n'ai pas non plus pu éviter cette petite touche gay-sentimentale à la fin, celles qui me connaissent vous savez que c'est souvent comme ça avec moi._

Elle précise que c'est sa première histoire avec un niveau aussi élevé de porn (parce que là il y a un moment où c'est même plus un petit lemon isolé dans une histoire mais plutôt une petite histoire isolée dans du lemon ahem…) et que ça a été très sympa à écrire.

Ça a été très sympa à traduire aussi ! XD Cependant je dois avouer qu'à la fin j'en avais un peu marre de ne traduire _que_ du sexe, le vocabulaire est assez… répétitif on va dire, surtout quand les scènes sont aussi longues qu'elle le sont ici. Alors pour mes prochaines trad je pense que je me lancerai plus dans des T, ça me changera un peu !

J'ajoute aussi (et après c'est fini) que l'auteur, StarryNightXIX, est absolument **géniale** et que ses autres fics (où il n'y a pas que du porn XD) sont merveilleuses, notamment une qui s'appelle « **Summerhill** » (si jamais il y a des hispanisants parmi vous!), mais que pour le grand malheur de toutes ses lectrices (qui se lamentent encore), elle a laissé la plupart de ces histoires sans fin pour des raisons professionnelles, et ce en 2015 donc là il n'y a plus trop d'espoir… Donc j'aurais a-do-ré vous traduire d'autres fics d'elle parce que c'est vraiment des bijoux mais je n'ai pas envie de publier des choses qui n'auront pas de fin (c'est toujours hyyyper décevant je sais). Bref voilàà.

À la revoyure, j'espère que cette « histoire » vous aura plu !


End file.
